Hallelujah
by SecretLifeOfABlonde
Summary: After the events of 1536, Anne Boleyn is married to a man that she has never cared for. Can hate become love? And what happens, when Henry casts his eye and decides he wants Anne back again? *Mature scenes*
1. Hallelujah

**Hallelujah**

 _ **Warning: This story will contain mature scenes and carry triggers of sex, domestic abuse, forced marriage, neglect, rape/dubious consent, miscarriage and childbirth. Read at your own risk.**_

' _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah'_

 _Jeff Buckley_

 **17** **th** **May 1536, Palace Of Whitehall, London**

Her first wedding had been simple; quiet and rushed. Not unlike this debacle here, she thought. It made her laugh that both her weddings were to be held in the same place and officiated by the same person. The first time, she had loved her husband-to-be far too much and it had consumed her. He had consumed her, filling her very veins with his essence. There were differences with this wedding though, the biggest being that she did not love the man who was to be her new husband. Although, she had to admit her wedding dress was far finer this time.

She looked at her reflection in the large gold ornate mirror, looking at the cut of the lace and silk gown and how it highlighted her slender waist. She had decided to forgo the corset today, and she was glad her body was still slim after three pregnancies. Her neck was adorned by her signature pearl 'B' necklace. Her dark hair was tied up tightly in an elegant bun, with brilliant white daisies entwined in it. Anne was not a vain woman by any stretch, she knew she had many faults, but narcissism wasn't one of them. However even she could say she looked attractive today. A gentle knock at the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Annie, you look beautiful" sighed her father, Thomas, his dark eyes cloudy with, what Anne thought was, regret. Thomas gently pulled his youngest daughter into his arms, cradling her close.

"I wish I could have changed things" he whispered to her, kissing her raven locks.

"It is not your fault, Papa, we did not know how things were going to play out" she soothed her father, drying her own tears onto his quilted doublet.

Thomas sighed, his little girl did not deserve this. She was to be married off to a man she hated and then kept far away from court in exile, as the man who held her heart married another. He cursed the bloody Seymour family for the fifth time this morning before carefully placing the long white veil over his daughter's pale face and gently taking her thin arm.

"Papa, Annie, it's time" called George, his head peeking through the archway into the church. They all knew that although this was a bitter blow to them, it was better than the alternative.

Anne nodded at her brother and allowed her father to sweep her forwards towards the church.

 **XX**

 **17** **th** **May 1536, The Palace Of Whitehall, London**

The ceremony and after party had gone by in a flash, she could remember only flashes of it, thank goodness. Poor Cranmer's pale face and bumbling words, the look of victory in Henry's eyes, the cold and unfeeling lips on hers. And now, Anne found herself in the cold rooms of her new husband. For a man who was to be brother to the Queen, his rooms were rather plain. One wall was lined entirely with books and there was a large bureau by the dying fire.

The draft in the room made her shiver violently, drawing the silk shawl tight around her thin frame, ignoring the small goose bumps that broke out along her ivory skin, crying out their discomfort. The small dying fire by the bureau, gave the spacious chamber little warmth. Sighing, she slipped the silk nightgown down her angular shoulders and allowed it to pool on the stone slabs at her feet. Her pale hands covered her body as best they could. His hands, though soft were not gentle, as they tugged at her elegant bun, freeing her raven curls and allowing them to tumble down.

"No need to cover yourself. I'll be seeing it all in a moment anyway" he drawled, in what she thought was a bored tone.

Nodding stiffly, she lowered her hands, staring at the wall behind his head, her dark eyes unblinking. His blue eyes looked over her, drinking her in. He could admit that she was a beautiful woman with her dark hair, ivory skin and stormy eyes. She looked as if she had walked off the pages of Homer's The Iliad, her beauty could rival the mythological Helen of Troy. His eyes drifted further down her body, taking in the perk form of her breasts and the way the pearl 'B' necklace adorned the space between them, before his eyes fell foul on some awful discolorations.

"What is that?" he questioned, his brow furrowed, gesturing at the blemishes that covered her skin.

She looked down at the floor, choosing to ignore him, wondering if he was referring to the stretch marks that sat clear on her lower stomach and the sides of her narrow hips. He sighed irritably, gingerly poking at the blossoming marks that kissed purple and yellow on her arms and hips.

"Did he do that to you?" he prodded again, catching her chin in his hand, forcing her to gaze upon him.

"You should not ask that of our gracious majesty" she spat at him, shoving him away from her and pulling her long raven hair over her to cover herself.

He scowled her, deciding to ignore her in case she was bating him to say something treasonous. He stripped to his breeches quickly, knowing he had a job to do and that consummation was of the upmost importance. He needed to protect his sister's marriage and that meant tying the sharp-tongued witch to himself.

They got into bed silently, both lost in their own thoughts. He groaned, knowing that this was too be an unpleasant coupling, despite her attractiveness. He heard her exhale and watched as her breath left her mouth in a visible cloud. He turned to the flickering candle by the bedside, and blew it out, allowing the room to be bathed in only what silver light the moon could offer through the crack between the heavy velvet curtains.

He turned to her, his hands fumbling with the laces of his breeches as he sought to free himself. She lay there, quietly, listening to his heavy breathing, taking deep breathes herself in an order to calm her disarrayed thoughts. It wasn't her first time, by any measure but she was still nervous. Once free, he was on her, heavy and insistent, with cold hands prying apart her limp legs.

"We need to do this" he murmured, obviously affected by her unwillingness.

"I know" she whispered, unbidden tears coming to her eyes, "It's just that…I…I feel as though I'm betraying him".

He let a sharp bark, his laugh was cutting and bitter, much like himself. His blue eyes bore into hers, seeking, always searching for more.

"I can make it good for you", his voice was gruff, perhaps addled by the wine he had been drinking at dinner or by his tiredness. Her hand rubbed the coarse stubble across his jaw as she smiled wistfully.

"I doubt it", she whispered, parting her legs to allow him to settle himself between her thighs. He sighed again and fumbled, positioning himself at her entrance, pushing slightly to enter her. His breath hitched as he felt himself glide in to her.

She felt the air leave her lungs in one exhale. God, she had missed sex, she had missed the passion, the way a man would become undone. The initial sting as she felt him seat himself in her full, the way her muscles stretched to accommodate him, the ache as she became accustomed to him. She rolled her hips against him involuntarily, moaning quietly at the hiss that left his mouth. She enjoyed the control she could exert over him, it was maddening. His lips fell upon her neck, littering kisses against the hollow of her throat, feeling the fluttering of her pulse beneath the skin.

"Gods" she whimpered, as his fingers deftly rubbed her clit, making her toes clench as he pounded her.

"Faster", the order fell from her mouth, before she could stop it. Henry had never sought her pleasure. Their sex had been good; passionate and angry mostly, but he was never one for anything other than granting his own pleasure.

Anne could feel the anger and injustice build up inside her, in the same way she could feel her orgasm rising. He pushed into her, harder and faster than before, sweat making them both slick. She knew he was close, she could tell by the erratic and rough thrusts. She brought her hands up to his back, bringing them down hard and sharp, leaving bloody welts on his warm skin. A low groan left his mouth, before he brought his lips down upon her pert breasts, biting and sucking at the ivory flesh, sucking her pebbled nipples.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods" she whimpered as he thrusted into her, his pace irregular before he brought his sharp teeth against her shoulder as he filled her. To her surprise, he didn't stop (despite having achieved his own pleasure) and he circled her clit, making small cries of satisfaction leave her mouth. The wave came over her before she realised what was happening, and it pushed her over the edge and into the abyss of pure bliss.

They lay, tangled, and sweaty, foreheads pressed against each other, breathing heavily. He tilted his head towards her, in such a way that Anne thought he was going to kiss her. Instead his voice rang out, cold and crisp.

"I told you so".

He rolled off her with a smirk, before turning his back to her and settling down for sleep. Anne's fingers ghosted over her lips. _How does a man like that make me feel like this,_ she thought angrily to herself. Her eyes flickered over to his sleeping form, irritation coursing through her veins before surprise over took it. She realised he was remaining in bed with her, she couldn't remember the last time she had shared a bed with someone. _Perhaps January, after the miscarriage…_

She knew she needed to go to sleep, she needed a clear head to deal with court tomorrow before she took her 'leave' and returned to Wulfhall. Shoving dark thoughts from her mind, she snuggled into the blanket, sleep taking her.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _I know that this idea has been done before but I wished to try it out myself and put my own spin on it. I do hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve._

 _That was my first go of writing a mature adult scene so let's hope it is realistic enough._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Showtime's The Tudors, Michael Hirst's ideas or British History itself._


	2. X And Y

**Hallelujah**

' _I want to love you, but I don't know if I can_ _  
_ _I know something is broken_ _  
_ _And I'm trying to fix it'_

 _X and Y by Coldplay_

 **18** **th** **May 1536, The Palace Of Whitehall, London**

She awoke with a dull ache between her thighs. Sore and tender, she stretched carefully before rolling over. Only to find that the bed was empty, and his side was cold. Her husband must have had left a while ago, not wanting to disturb her. The word 'husband' felt like a blade to her, she couldn't bear to use the word when she had once used it to refer to a man she loved most ardently. She winced at the ache between her legs, but she stood carefully, dressing in her silk nightgown.

"Nan, Madge?" she called, the silence of his chambers made her uncomfortable. She hadn't been alone in three years. As queen, she always had attendants with her. She made her way over to his bookcase, browsing the tomes there, while waiting to hear back from her ladies. She was surprised by the Tyndale bible that sat there. It seemed odd that he supported his sister's venture to becoming queen, despite the fact she was Catholic. She shook her head and moved to the chaise in the room, sitting erectly.

"Nan!" she yelled, anxious that her ladies were not around.

The clock on the bureau chimed loudly, indicating that it was ten in the morning already. Anne sighed, she was due to attend an audience with his Majesty very soon. Her chests of belongings sat in the corner of the sparse room and she rushed over to them, emptying them to search for a suitable gown. She knew she had to be careful with what she wore now; she must not irritate him by dressing above her station.

She carefully dressed herself, as best she could, in a blue and yellow gown from their courtship. Rushing over to the mirrored glass, she rubbed some powdered berries onto her cheeks, attempting to hide her paleness. She glanced at her appearance, her eyes falling onto the large dark bruise on her shoulder, that spread half way to her collarbone, the teeth mark still visible. _Today is not my day,_ Anne thought in despair, pulling a large black cloak over her to hide the bruise and the fact she was unable to lace the back of her gown. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess and she sighed, knowing she didn't have time to search through the chests for her brush. Anne gathered it up as best she could into a bun, knowing that she would never be able to get a French hood to sit neatly on her head when her hair had a mind of its own.

She opened the thick velvet curtains to allow the sunshine to brighten the room, before leaving it.

Anne walked through the halls of Whitehall quickly, anxious not to be seen in her dishevelled state. Bile rose in her throat, bitter and burning as she swallowed it. Henry could not be angry with her, she had given him the divorce he had so desired and married a man she detested for him. All so he could marry a milksop of a girl.

She arrived at the heavy oak doors and allowed the guards to announce her arrival.

"The Marquess Of Pembroke, Lady Seymour".

Anne cringed at her new title, knowing she would always be a Boleyn in her heart, no matter what they called her. She hated that others would refer to her as a Seymour and that she would be forced to dine with her enemies.

"Your Majesty" she murmured, curtsying lowly, her dark eyes downcast.

"Lady Seymour, I see that life as a mere Marquess is not suiting you" he sneered cruelly, his eyes taking him her messy bun and the shapeless cloak she wore.

Anne's brow furrowed at his words, hurt striking her, she knew Henry, but she didn't think he would seek to be cruel when she had granted him what he wanted.

"Your Majesty, I apologise for Lady Seymour's state, I kept her up most of the night" smirked Edward, a lazy smile playing across his face.

Anne's stormy eyes flickered to him angrily as Henry laughed, she didn't need Edward to defend her, especially when this whole situation was his and his damn family's fault.

"Lady Seymour, you are requested to stay at Wulfhall unless called back by your King. You are to retain your title of Marquess of Pembroke as well as your annum of £1000 a year. Your title and your lands will be held in your own right and will pass to Princess Elizabeth upon your death. It will not revert to any children you give your new husband. You are allowed to retain any clothes and jewels gifted to you by his gracious Majesty before you were crowned. However, you must return all jewellery and gowns you wore as Queen. You are also allowed to visit the Princess as and when, as long as you receive written consent from his Majesty", Cromwell's smirk grew larger and larger as he read the proclamation to her.

Anne itched to scratch the smarmy look from his pinched face. Instead, she curtsied again and expressed her thanks to the 'most gracious Majesty'. Henry smiled at her obvious discomfort, pulling her into a tight embrace, his fingertips digging into her back. His fingers brushed her sharp cheekbones and for a minute, Anne held her breath, fear coursing through her.

"Thank you for making this easy, Anne. After all, it would've been such a pity for you to lose your beautiful head".

 **XX**

 **21** **st** **May 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

The manor house was larger than Anne had expected. It stood tall, a timber framed courtyard house, surrounded by acres of countryside. It was pretty, she had to admit, although it wasn't as beautiful as Hever. Her eyes fell upon a small derelict wooden shack on the grounds, knowing that Elizabeth would adore it as a playhouse if she could do it up. Maybe she could ask Edward before he headed back to court, after all, she would spend her own money on it.

The carriage stopped just in front of the manor, and the coachman came around to help Anne out of the carriage.

"Thank you", she acknowledged the man, before smoothing out her deep blue gown. She knew she was to meet the rest of her new family, but how they would react to her was what she feared. She would hate to be living among people that deliberately went out of their way to get at her.

"Come along now", Edward's gruff voice pulled Anne from her musings, as he took her arm and led her towards the old house.

A small and round-faced woman came rushing out of the front door, her arms embracing Edward tightly before turning to Anne, with a sad smile upon her lined face.

"Mother, this is my wife, Anne. Anne, this is my mother, Lady Seymour", Edward's voice was emotionless as he presented his mother to Anne. He didn't even spare a glance at Anne as he made the introductions.

Anne's dark eyes glanced at Edward's mother, taking in her concerned face and her sad blue eyes. Edward's mother looked very similar to him, with her blue eyes and brown hair. She was dressed very simply, a dark green dress with an apron tacked to it. Anne squirmed uncomfortably, worried that she would think Anne ridiculous, dressed in her silk.

"Lovely to meet you, Anne. If I may call you that?", at Anne's sharp nod, Edward's mother continued, "I am Lady Seymour but please call me Margery. Let me show you around your new home and then we can talk properly".

Margery's smile was kind, and she seemed genuinely nice enough. She certainly was not what Anne had expected. Margery led them inside and Edward excused himself from the tour, proclaiming he wished to go to the study. Anne felt herself grow less and less uncomfortable as Margery led her around, pointing out rooms and things of interest, even the Catholic relics laying around didn't concern her. Anne was amazed about the beauty of the rooms and that the old manor even had a private library. When Margery pointed out the farm at the back of the house, Anne felt her spirits lift even further. She knew her darling Elizabeth would adore the animals.

"Anne, you will be staying on the west wing of the house, you are to have the room to yourself when Edward is at court. The room is attached to a larger room too. I thought that we could, perhaps, decorate this for the young Princess should she be allowed to stay with us".

Anne smiled tenderly at her mother-in-law, warmth swelling in her chest. It was remarkably kind of her to make sure there was a room for Elizabeth, and to allow Anne to decorate it herself. She gripped Margery's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Anne, I want you to feel welcome here. We can forget about your past here. All I've ever wanted was for Edward to be happy, and now for you to be happy here with us too", Margery sat Anne down at the large table in the banquet room.

"Edward is due to go back to court in a week's time, so we shall get you settled quickly. My husband will mainly reside at court himself, with our son, Thomas too. Lizzie lives here too but the others will be at court".

Anne nodded, she knew Lizzie. She had been married to one of the Boleyn's greatest supporters and had always been a lovely person to be around. It was quite obvious, given that Lizzie was the only Seymour not invited to court, that Jane had chosen to punish her sister for supporting Anne.

"Anne!"

The sharp voice made her jump as she turned to answer the caller. Her dark eyes met the cold ones of her husband and she felt anger race through her as he beckoned her to go to him. Like a dog. Standing shakily, she bid farewell to her mother-in-law and followed Edward upstairs to their room.

The plush bed stood proudly in the large room, a vase of fresh daffodils sat on the bureau and a bay seat beckoned from underneath her a large open window. She heaved a sigh as he saw him close the door behind her.

"What is this about, Seymour, I am..."

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _The clock was invented in the 1200s. In the 1500s, they were only available for the very wealthy, so it makes sense that the Seymours would have had one (as rising stars). If you were not wealthy, you were dictated to by the sun, for your time-keeping._

 _Wulfhall was a timber framed courtyard manor in the Wiltshire county. The original house no longer stands but from the secondary house, it can be presumed that Wulfhall was a large and beautiful house._

 _Margery Seymour (nee Wentworth) is the mother of Edward and Jane Seymour, however not much is known about her, so I am using my artistic licence with her._

 _Elizabeth Seymour is a real figure in history. She was married to Sir Anthony Ughtred, and both her and her husband were Boleyn supporters. She was also noticeably not one of her sister's attendants and it has been theorised that she wasn't invited to court because she supported Anne Boleyn._

 _Sir Anthony Ughtred died in 1534 and Elizabeth Seymour returned to Kexby, Yorkshire with her children. In this story, Lizzie has returned home to wait for her upcoming wedding._


	3. Look What You Made Me Do

**Hallelujah**

' _I don't like your kingdom keys,_

 _They once belonged to me'_

 _Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift_

 **28** **th** **May 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

A soft breathy moan escaped her thin red lips as her slender fingers pulled his soft dark-blonde hair. The stubble that was grazing her inner thighs, as he kissed the pale flesh, heightened the experience. _God, he is good,_ the thought felt so forbidden to her. He was a skilled man in many ways and the hot breath on her most intimate region drove her insane with need.

"Please" she half commanded, half begged before he gave into her wish, his tongue skilfully licking at her, drawling mewls of pleasure from her mouth. His tongue darted at her entrance, pushing forwards, tasting her as his long fingers deftly played with her clit. She could feel herself teetering again, before he brought her over the cliff's edge, wave upon wave of bliss consuming her.

She felt him get up, positioning himself in between her milky thighs before pushing forwards sharply, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her. He thrusted into her over and over, seeking his own pleasure now. The force of his thrusts drew moans from her. As always, he was silent, his blue eyes boring down on her, as he fucked her. His dexterous mouth drew her hard nipple into it, sucking hard before releasing it to litter little love-bites across her ivory breast. She knew he was about to come as his thrusts became more erratic before he bit her bruised shoulder, releasing his seed into her warm body.

He lay upon her for a moment, catching his breath, his sticky face buried into her neck before he rolled off of her and stood, lacing his breeches and pulling on a shirt quickly. Anne sighed, he was cold to her at all times, except when they were fucking.

"Madame, I go back to court today, so I may attend my sister's wedding. You are going to remain here with my mother and sister. You may relax around the house and gardens, but you are only to go into the village with either my mother or sister as a companion. I trust you will behave" he said shortly, avoiding her eyes as he buttoned his doublet.

"Of course, my Lord" she spat sarcastically, pulling the cotton sheets round her slender form. His eyes flickered to her for a moment, secretly enjoying her beauty before he nodded.

"Edward…" she began, pulling a simple chemise over her head. She would call Nan and Madge in later to dress her for the day. Her stormy eyes met his and he gave an abrupt gesture, indicating for her to continue.

"Would you deliver this letter to Master Cromwell for me please? It's regarding Elizabeth".

He nodded once more, looking as if he was going to say something before shaking his head, snatching the fine parchment from her hand and leaving her to ponder whether her husband would always be so easily changeable with his moods.

 **XX**

 **29** **th** **May 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

Anne was bored. Edward had only been gone a single day, and even though he rarely spoke to her, he still gave her something to do. Margery was busy, Nan had told her Friday seemed to be the day that Margery went through her housekeeping and allocated roles and duties.

Anne had thought that she would enjoy the solitude that came with being away from the viper's nest, but she found herself missing the hustle and bustle of court. And even worse, she discovered that she still missed her Henry, the aching worsening daily. She didn't understand how she could stop loving someone she had adored for eleven years, although Henry seemed to be able to. Henry had been her whole world and being away from him was like being away from the sun. Not to mention, how much she ached for her darling Elizabeth. Elizabeth was an intelligent child, precocious and charming but she was still only three. Anne was terrified that she would ask the wrong thing and Henry would punish her, for the mere crime of having a mother unable to birth a son.

Shaking herself from her unwanted thoughts, Anne rose from the chaise, placing the small Tyndale bible on the windowsill. She needed something to do and that meant she needed to visit the market in the village. She didn't wish to disturb her mother-in-law, so she found herself at the door in front of her. Knocking loudly, she waited impatiently to be invited in.

"My Lady, lovely to see you" answered the dark-blonde woman, peeking her head out of the door.

"Please, it's Anne. You know that".

"I thought you were one of my brothers again. Come to rub it in my face that I am disgraced and not welcome at court".

Anne laughed heartily, "You and me both, Lizzie. I missed you, you know. I was so sorry to hear about Anthony. He was a fine man".

Tears gathered in the corners of Lizzie's sea blue eyes, before she dabbed them away with the sleeve of her simple yellow gown.

"Yes, Anthony is…was… Can I help you, Anne?" she inquired, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, indeed. I was hoping you may venture into the village with Nan, Madge and I" Anne pleaded, desperately hoping Lizzie would agree and that they could enjoy the day in the sun, without her explaining that she was forbidden to go alone. At Lizzie's uncertain nod, Anne felt like cheering.

 **XX**

 **29** **th** **May 1536, The Great Bedwyn Village, Wiltshire**

Great Bedwyn was a picturesque village, even Anne had to admit, and it wasn't too far from Wulfhall. The thatched houses and cobbled streets lined with greenery reminded her so much of dear Hever. Even the people were polite and friendly, bobbing their heads with respect at the ladies. Lizzie had explained that her father was the sheriff of the village and as such, Lizzie was often recognised.

The market was small, but Anne loved it right away. At Hever, her father was wealthy enough to have servants enter the nearby village of Edenbridge to bring back stuff and as Queen, well she was hated. But now, she was able to wonder through the streets with no one knowing her or her suffocating reputation. The warm day was alleviated by the light breeze and for a moment, Anne felt free, her dark hair being ruffled by the wind. She stopped by a stall being run by two attractive young men in their twenties.

"Alright, mi 'lady, can I offer a lovely girl such as yourself, a sample of our finest cheese. Me mam makes it herself" the sun-kissed lad smiled, revealing dimples in his cheeks. His green eyes danced with mischief.

Anne nodded eagerly, her stormy eyes taking in all mounds of cheese stacked upon the table. She couldn't believe that one woman alone could make so much. In fact, it gave Anne quite a yearning to attempt to make her own. The quieter of the two, offered her a piece of the crumbling white cheese to try and she accepted it gratefully, smiling when he gave a piece to Nan, Madge and Lizzie.

"This is delicious" she announced, "please may we buy two mounds. We can have bread and cheese for our lunch".

The men smiled, carefully wrapping the cheese in a cotton sheet and handing it to Madge to put in her wicker basket.

"That's 2d, please… Ma'am".

Anne fished into her purse eagerly, withdrawing a silver coin and placing it into the man's hand, much to his astonishment.

"God bless you, ma'am" they crowed with delight; the sun-kissed one pressing a hasty kiss on Anne's slender hand.

She smiled kindly at the men, nodding her goodbye, before linking arms with a beaming Lizzie. Maybe life in the country wouldn't be so bad, after all…

 **XX**

 _Note: Great Bedwyn is a beautiful rural village in Wiltshire, near Savernake Forest. I have never been there myself, but it is supposed to be stunning. I hope to visit in the near future._

 _Both Anne and Lizzie wear their hair loose (without headdresses or coifs). This isn't historically correct as they should wear their hair covered, however this is a fanfiction and I love describing Anne's hair. In the Tudor Times, most hair was covered, even by young children. Virgins were permitted to wear their hair loose and at Yuletide, women were permitted to wear flower garlands instead of head coverings. That being said, Anne was known to have had her hair loose at certain points (such as her coronation) as we have lots of contemporary information about it._

 _Anne Boleyn was well known to be generous. She is noted as being particularly charitable and gave the equivalate of £14,000 (in today's currency) as alms to the poor in her years as being Queen. It should be noted that this was a lot more than previous (and latter Queens) gave, despite her only being on the throne for three years._

 _Disclaimer – Only my ideas belong to me. I do not own History, Showtime's The Tudors or any of Michael Hirst's characterisations._

 _Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers. I appreciate each and every one of you._ _Mrs S. Mikaelson, Guest, I love Kol Mikaelson_ _and_ _Stephannieteresa1_ _\- thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter._

 _Child of Dreams_ _– Margery is great, isn't she!_

 _Guest_ _– I'm so glad you are enjoying this. And that you like my little facts at the bottom. The Seymours are actually really interesting to read about and I recommend the book: The Seymours of Wulfhall by David Loades._

 _Guest_ _-I'm hoping to develop Edward more than the Tv Show. I feel that he is a very rich character and morally grey (I love writing morally grey characters!). But yes, the world needs to watch out for Edward and Anne! I haven't decided yet if Jane will have a boy or a girl, or if she'll get pregnant at all!_

 _Guest_ _– So glad you enjoy it. I can't wait to get more into the story and write the relationship dynamics. Jane Seymour, watch out! Thomas Boleyn will not be a villain in this, I will be sticking to his historical counterpart and by all accounts, he was very loving and caring. We shall be seeing more of him soon!_


	4. Goodnight Moon

**Hallelujah**

 _ **PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST THIS NOTE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERS OF RAPE. If you don't want to read this chapter, please message me and I will give you a basic outline of what happened. I have tried to write the chapter as sensitively as possible.**_

' _So, goodnight moon,_

 _And goodnight you,_

 _When you're all that I think about._

 _All that I dream about'_

 _Goodnight Moon by Go Radio_

 **30** **th** **May 1536, The Queen's Closet, Whitehall Palace, London**

Edward was bored, bored of court, bored of the constant noise and most of all, he was bored of the idiotic people. With his sister's rise, he knew that people were beginning to bow down to him, hoping he would whisper into his sister's ear and that she would wield her influence, granting titles and estates, like her predecessor before her had. Edward knew differently, the King, proud and narcissistic would never allow a woman to control him again. Little Jane Seymour was no Anne Boleyn, after all. At the thought of his wife, Edward scowled. He had only been away from her for two days, yet he felt himself missing her. _I miss her tight cunt, nothing more,_ he justified his thoughts of her. He shifted irritably in his chair, wishing that the stupid wedding march would begin so he could get out of this room and get drunk.

"Ed, do you suppose we'll be given some damn titles now?" mumbled his younger brother, Thomas, as he stretched his legs out, moaning at the loud crack the joints made.

"Are you thick as well as drunk, dear brother?" snapped Edward, waspishly.

"I was only asking, heck. The King ennobled your whore's family, even your damn whore is ranked higher than us".

"He did. But their relationship was different, Tom. Jane is just a womb to him. He won't ennoble us until she has proved her worth".

"That whore must have been a good fuck then…" Tom stopped, a devilish smirk appearing across his bearded face, "Is she a good fuck? I can imagine her creamy thighs and that wet cunt already. After she gives you an heir, you could share her…"

Edward's steel glare cut across the rest of Tom's vile words. His nostrils flared slightly as he clenched his jaw.

"No. You will not touch her".

Thomas' response was interrupted by the organ's music, the wedding march, beginning. The brothers stood up respectfully with the rest of the courtiers. The King's arrival was announced by some man in red livery (Edward knew that the man must have been new by the haste of his words". Henry limped down the aisle, his heavy crown sat proudly on his head. The richness of his ivory wedding clothes was complimented by the gold collars he wore around his neck. Edward's throat constricted as he looked upon his wife's ex-husband. He knew Anne still loved Henry and should he ask for her back, she would be by his side in a minute. Anne and Henry were the same, both like fire, both burning with passion. Yet Edward was ice, he knew it was only a matter of time before she destroyed him (after all fire had a habit of melting ice) or he destroyed her by putting her out. The king stopped before him, a snarky smirk spreading across his arrogant face.

"Lord Seymour, how are you finding your new wife?", Henry questioned, his eyes glinting.

Edward took a minute to answer, working out if the glint in his superior's eyes was malicious or not. He licked his chapped lips before pulling a matching smirk onto his face.

"Very good, your Majesty. She has been most delightful within the bedchamber. Who knew that she could make a noise that is pleasant to hear. I have no doubts that we will be introducing a child soon".

Edward realised his mistake the minute it left his mouth. He had implied the king had been the reason Boleyn had miscarried twice. The king's sharp eyes twitched, just enough for Edward to pick up on his veiled annoyance before he responded jovially.

"Well then Lord Seymour, lets hope she isn't as unlucky in that department as she has been before. After all, it would be awful for her to see that her sister-in-law has succeeded where she has not".

Edward was saved by the bellowing of the trumpets announcing his sister's entrance. He couldn't lie that he wasn't relieved. Jane walked down the aisle carefully, maintaining her façade of innocence by keeping her face downcast. She was escorted by their father, John, who stood tall and proud, his lips curling with delight as they fell upon the Duke Of Norfolk and the Dowager Countess of Norfolk. Jane carried a posy of white roses and heliotropes, chosen by Edward himself, to indicate her proclaimed innocence and her devotion to her King. As Jane swept by him in a velvet gown, her hair loose, Edward was cast back to his own wedding as he tried to remember the flowers Anne had chosen. Anne had held a bouquet of Narcissuses, a sign of formality and ones often used for disliked arranged marriages. _Should've guessed,_ he thought bitterly, unsure of why her choice of poncey flowers exasperated him.

The ceremony was over quickly, and secretly Edward thought it was because the King couldn't wait to get Jane into his chambers without a chaperone. He couldn't care less though; his thoughts were confusing to him, so he was numbing them with the finest wine he could drink. Out of the corner of his eye, and eliciting a heavy sigh, he saw the elderly Dowager Countess of Norfolk hobbling her way over to him.

"Seymour" the elderly woman's sharp hiss filled his ears. He turned to her slowly, taking in her dark eyes and greying hair. She was dressed as though she had attended a funeral rather than a wedding, yet he knew no one would dare say anything to the lady. Her gnarled hand clasped her walking stick tightly. Edward knew she pretended to be frailer than she was. The bloody bat pretended to be hard of hearing, so she could hear the secrets of the courtiers surrounding her who saw her as a harmless old crone. Edward knew differently though, she had been the mastermind behind her husband's return to grace and she was the driving force behind her stepson, the high and mighty Duke of Norfolk.

"Lord Seymour, if you must address me, Dowager Countess" he drawled at her, draining his goblet.

"Oh, how forgetful of me. It must have slipped my mind that you were deserving of more respect now your delightful sister has married his Majesty".

Edward did not miss the nasty smirk across her face as she simpered at him. Oh, course she wouldn't care for Jane, or any of the Seymours really. He went to respond to the Dowager before she cut him off.

"I do miss my dearest granddaughter, as you probably know, the dear Marquess of Pembroke has always been such a comfort to me. Perhaps you would be kind enough to pass along a letter to her to visit me at my house in Lambert. I have already sought the permission of his benevolent Majesty".

Her wrinkled hand held out a small letter, written on fine parchment and sealed with the Dowager's own wax seal as well as the stamp of Cromwell to show that she had indeed sought permission. She appraised him with her sharp gaze before her knobbed fingers brushed his jutting cheekbone.

"Even if you are from an unfortunate family, at least my Annie will get attractive infants from you".

And in a flash, she was gone.

 **XX**

 **30** **th** **May 1536, The King's Chambers, Whitehall Palace, London**

Jane had never been so nervous in her life as she stood in the royal chambers. Her husband had drunk a bit more than Jane had hoped and he seemed to be a little out of sorts. She watched as he stripped himself naked, tossing his breeches to the floor, before gesturing for her to do the same.

Jane's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she peeled the silken nightgown from her slim body and set it carefully on the armchair. She stood straight, unsure of what to do or whether to cover herself. The fire in the hearth warmed the room.

"Get on the bed" her husband mumbled as he moved to stand over her. Jane gently lay on the silken white sheets nervousness twisting in her stomach. He stood, playing with himself for a while before he moved over her. Jane's breath hitched as she felt him prodding at her most intimate place.

"Your Majesty?" her voice faltered with her fear. She knew the first time would hurt, her mother had already told her, but she had also said that the male would touch her to make her wet and willing. Mother had told her that it would be less painful if she was wet.

"Henry" she tried again, before a scream tore from her throat. He felt enormous and god, it hurt. It burnt and burnt, and Jane screamed again and again, tears rolling from her stinging eyes. He didn't stop though, like she had expected, instead his hands twisted her sensitive nipples. He thrusted into her again and again not caring about Jane's sobs before he wrapped his hand around her neck, tightening his firm grip. His thrusts grew more and more erratic before he spilt himself inside her, whispering a single word into her ear.

"Anne".

He rolled off her quickly, grabbing the cotton sheet by the side of him and tossing it to her without another word. He lay with his back against her, leaving Jane to count his breaths. Once she was sure he was asleep, she stood gingerly, biting her lip to hold back cries. She was so sore and the sliver of moonlight peering in through the heavy drapes allowed her to see the blood smeared across her pale thighs. Her feet padded over to the washing basin and she drew the cotton sheet into it, carefully wiping the crimson away. Her blue eyes fell upon the man she had respected before she fell to the floor, ragged breathes escaping her.

 **XX**

 **28** **th** **July 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire**

Anne's tired eyes looked over the parcel of letters that had suddenly arrived for her. The large parchment in front of her held her household expenses. She had never done her own finances before, and it was odd to go through what she spent her money on. Anne was adamant that she was going to make sure she could fund something to help her parishioners. The people of Great Bedwyn, although uneducated and simple, had welcomed her in a way she had never experienced before, and Anne wanted to repay their kindness.

Her eyes read the long list before her, noting things that she could cut back on. She scrawled a note on the paper carefully, stating that she wished to put more money into the upkeep of Pembroke Castle. She hoped that she would be granted permission at some point to visit Pembroke with her Elizabeth for a holiday.

She continued reading through the expenses, noting with amusement at how much money she spent on gifts and gowns for Elizabeth. Her dark eyes fell upon a particular entry. She had forgotten that she paid for her nephew, Harry, to be educated at a prestigious Cistercian monastery and to receive extra tutoring from Nicholas Bourbon. Anne fondly caressed Henry's name, her heart aching. She missed her niece and nephew dearly. She even missed her older sister, Mary.

Scrawling down a note reminding her to write to Mary and beg her forgiveness, she turned to her pre-existing letters, spreading the sealed envelopes across the large bureau. She could recognise the insignia of her grandmother and that of her father and brother, yet there was one that was plain – a small dab of wax to seal it shut but nothing to indicate the sender. She opened her brother's first, fondly stroking his familiar scrawl and the blots of ink that covered the page.

 _Dearest Annie,_

 _I do hope you are well and that the Seymours are treating you kindly._

 _Hever is just how I remember from our childhood, the tree we planted when you arrived back from France is blossoming well. Ms Burton said it should flower with apples soon._

 _Father suggested it was best for Jane and me to retire to Hever for a while to allow the king to get used to his_ _whore_ _wife. As always, father has good advice. Jane and I are enjoying the peacefulness although I dearly miss winding up Chapuys._

 _I have written to the peacock and I eagerly wait his reply to see if you would be able to visit us at Hever with our dear niece._

 _Hope to see very soon, dear sister._

 _Lots of love,_

 _George x_

 _AND JANE x_

Anne beamed at the letter, laughing at George's nickname for Cromwell which alluded to his pride, and chuckling at the way Jane had scribbled her name. She hoped that Cromwell would give permission for her to see her brother and her sister-in-law. They were her closest friends and she dearly missed them, having seen them everyday for the past five years. Blinking away happy tears, she finished her reply to them before she reached for the letter from her grandmother.

 _The Marquess Of Pembroke, Lady Anne Boleyn,_

 _One would hope you are enjoying yourself at Wulfhall but how can one when living in a pigsty. At least you have Lady Ughtred for company, even if she is of unfortunate birth._

 _I have heard that Lady Shelton will be leaving your company soon as she is marrying Lord Norris, who is still not welcome in the snake pit. I have a suggestion to whom may take her place in your household. The girl is a dolt, but she is kind and loyal and that's what matters when one finds themselves in such a situation._

 _I have retrieved permission from that Cromwell, so you can visit me at Lambert for a total of three days before you must retire back to Wulfhall._

 _One awaits you reply and your visit._

 _The Dowager Countess Of Norfolk, Lady Agnes Tilney-Howard._

 _PS – One has missed you dearly, my girl._

Anne eagerly scribbled a response to her grandmother, grinning as she signed herself off as Lady Anne Boleyn rather than Seymour. She was excited to visit her grandmother, although she was sharp, she was always entertaining to be around, and she gave fantastic advice. The third letter she opened was from her dear father and it contained news of the court.

 _The Marquess Of Pembroke, Lady Seymour,_

 _I write to you with most intriguing news from Whitehall Palace. His Majesty and Lady Jane Seymour married on the 30_ _th_ _May with the whole court in attendance. Although Princess Elizabeth and the bastard, Lady Mary, were both absent. Your mother also declined to attend, stating she was in ill health and she has gone to join your brother in Hever._

 _I am to remain at court, although we are no longer noticed by the king at all. I will try to update you with news when I can, but I must be careful that these letters do not fall into the wrong hands. The day after the wedding, the King appeared in the privy council meetings hungover. His new wife did not emerge until the 5_ _th_ _June with tell tale yellowing around her throat. I imagine she had chosen to remain out of sight while the marks faded. Only a few people have noticed, and I imagine the Seymours wish to keep it that way, especially now they are being courted by courtiers who wish them to influence his majesty._

 _The privy council meetings have been quiet although there has been rumours of anger among the peasants who are having their local monasteries closed and are not benefiting from the closure of the corrupt ones._

 _His Majesty has not yet visited Princess Elizabeth and your Uncle, The Duke Of Norfolk said that Baroness Bryan has been writing to ask for funds as it appears his Majesty has reduced his support for the Princess._

 _The bastard, Lady Mary, is still refusing to sign the oath. The fool. The King is losing patience and I hear Uncle Norfolk has been instructed to make her submit._

 _I must go now, my Annie,_

 _Papa_

Anne opened the last letter carefully, scowling at the terrible handwriting of the sender. She frowned as she scanned the note.

 _Wife,_

 _I have not heard from you. I do hope you are behaving and not causing chaos. I will be back for a couple of weeks in August. You will be required to join me at court in September to pay your respect to your new Queen._

 _Please remind my mother that she has yet to update me on the household._

 _Your Husband._

Anne sighed heavily, her heart sinking. How could she go back to court and bow her knees to the wench that stole her husband?

 **XX**

 _Notes: What do you think? I do hope you're still enjoying it. The pace will begin to pick up now as we get into the story._

 _I know that both Thomas Seymour and Henry VIII are not receiving very nice write-ups at the moment. But Thomas Seymour didn't appear to be a very nice man (manipulated his nephew and tried to sexually groom a thirteen-year-old) so don't expect any niceness. Henry, on the other hand, is still recovering from a major head injury caused by the joust and is also struggling with the fact someone else has Anne. I do believe he cared for Anne (he certainly came across as loving and kind in the early years), but Henry also is a very self-centred and narcissistic man, so he will ALWAYS put himself first._

 _I hope you all liked the introduction of our dear Dowager Countess. She is one of my favourite characters to write._

 _I also hope Jane has received more sympathy. I do think she was pushed into the King's arms by her family and she would have been unable to refuse the king without inciting him further. She will become a key player in this story and I wish that people acknowledge that you can LOVE ANNE (as I do) but still feel SYMPATHY for any of the other wives too._

 **The first person to guess the name of the new lady-in-waiting Anne will be gaining, will be offered the choice to decide the gender of a certain baby that may be on its way... (please note only usernames will count as I will need to be able to PM the winner).**

 _I really appreciate everyone that has favourited and followed my stories and an extra big thank you to all those who have reviewed._

 _Gogomohamad229_ _– Thank you for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy this new chapter._

 _Guest_ _\- Edward is very conflicted by his emotions at the moment. I'm not sure he is falling for her yet, but he certainly finds her intriguing if a bit irritating. But time, will tell where their relationship goes. Thank you for reviewing._

 _Guest_ _– Glad you like Lizzie's characterisation. She will definitely feature some more in the next chapter. And you called it, Anne is required to attend the court. And with the snakes there, things won't be easy for her or Edward. I hadn't considered using the religious beliefs as a way to bond but that's a brilliant idea and I will definitely use it in one of the upcoming chapters (if you comment or PM me your name, I am happy to give you credit). Thank you for reviewing._


	5. Thistle And Weeds

**Hallelujah**

 **This chapter contains triggers of abuse.**

' _I know you have felt much more love than you've shown'_

 _Thistle And Weeds by Mumford And Sons_

 **1** **st** **August 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire**

August was as hot as always, the heat stifling as it bore down on the ladies in the garden. The goblets of sweetened wine did little to quench their thirst. The flimsy parasols offered only a small amount of shade and certainly held no protection from the humidity. Poor Madge was dabbing at her face, desperately trying to wipe the melting make-up off, huffing with irritation. Nan was laying on the plush grass enjoying the feel of the strong sun on her bare feet, having discarded her woollen stockings earlier. Anne smiled widely at her two ladies, she enjoyed the Summer, it reminded her of her youth in France and how in the hot heat, they would open giant marquees in the grounds of Château de Fontainebleau and enjoy fresh strawberries and flavoured iced cream piped into unusual shapes. Standing abruptly, Anne began to unlace her heavy court gown, cursing herself for not visiting the local seamstress yet to order some simple country gowns. She removed the heavy velvet gown from her body, leaving her in the much lighter kirtle, petticoat and smock ensemble. Continuing in her efforts to cool herself down, she unpinned the French hood and allowed her long raven curls to fall round her shoulders. She knew it was inappropriate to amble around in her undergarments, but it was too warm for her to care. Anne laughed as she watched Madge and then Nan nervously cope her, sighing their relief.

"Nan, would you be able to run to the kitchen and fetch a bucket of warm water please? And Madge, would you be able to help me fix my hair?" Anne requested softly, eager to start her task.

She had received the large official letter stating Princess Elizabeth was granted permission to travel to Wulfhall with Baroness Bryan and she was even allowed to stay for the rest of August, returning to Hatfield once Anne travelled to court. She was determined to make Elizabeth's stay as fun as possible, to try to keep her mind off of the fact her mother and father were no longer together. Madge, as always, was delicate in her combing of Anne's wild hair, gathering the thick curls into a long plait and securing it tightly with a leather tie.

She was glad to see the old derelict shack had been transformed, she was glad now of the money she had paid the two brothers from the market to fix it up. Jack and John Roberts (the boys selling cheese in the market) had done a good job, changing some of the broken boards and even cutting in some simple windows and placing a little pane of glass in the holes. And now it was Anne's turn, with Madge and Nan's help, to transform a neat and ordinary looking barn into a princess' playhouse. She was determined it would be perfect for Elizabeth's arrival next week. She had just opened the large tub of paint when she heard a voice calling her.

"Anne, what on earth is this?", Anne spun around, coming face to face with the curious face of Margery, her mother-in-law.

"I'm painting this barn for the Princess' visit. As I'm sure you heard from Lord Seymour, his Majesty has granted permission for my daughter to stay with us here. I have paid for all the paints myself and I will pay for anything else I get for the playhouse".

Margery nodded slowly, her blue eyes appraising Anne's clothing choice.

"I haven't visited the seamstress yet to order any gowns for my future here. All my gowns are only suitable for court life, hence my state of dress" she sighed heavily, a scowl on her face as she waited for her scolding.

Instead Margery merely nodded at her daughter-in-law and reached for one of the spare brushes and carefully dipping it into the thick weather-proof paint before starting on the wooden barn.

"I had always wanted to make this into a den for my children when they were younger, but John and I never had the spare money for it. It's lovely that you are making this for the Princess to enjoy and maybe eventually, some of my own grandchildren could play here".

Anne stared at Margery in shock for a moment, before smiling at her kindness, gesturing for Nan and Madge to join in too.

Most of the long afternoon was spent finishing the painting of the barn and enjoying little cheese and cucumber sandwiches. Even Lizzie joined in, messily swiping with her brush. As they looked upon the finished playhouse, carefully painted cornflower blue, Lizzie smiled toothily before swiping a wet brush across her mother's cheek, staining it blue. Before long, a paint war had started, leaving everyone breathless with laughter and blue.

 **XX**

 **4** **th** **August 1536, Norfolk House, Lambert**

"Grandmama, I have missed you so" smiled Anne, her dark eyes twinkling with enjoyment. She had missed her step-grandmother desperately, almost as much as her dear brother or mother.

"Darling Anne, you look well. The countryside is obviously suiting you, although you still look far too skinny for your own good".

Agnes gave her granddaughter an indulgent look, her gnarled hand gripping her long cane, sharp eyes taking in her granddaughter and her two companions, one also a relative by the name of Shelton and one who Agnes knew had been by Anne's side since it began.

"Although I see that you have gotten used to the countryside, where is your headdress?" Agnes questioned, raising her plucked brow at Anne's unruly hair, pleased to see her granddaughter squirm and try to tame her wild locks.

"Shall we settle into the parlour? We can have lunch and chat before the child is brought into us".

Although Agnes' words were phrased like a question, Anne knew it was little more than a demand. She followed her grandmother through the twisting halls of Norfolk House before her grandmother stopped at her little parlour. The parlour, itself, was the best maintained room in the entire property, the sunlight streamed through the windows making it look far too homely to belong to Agnes. They sat delicately at the large table, Lady Agnes snapping her fingers in irritation at the speed of service.

"How is that hovel that you live in?"

Anne almost choked on her sweetened tea, her stormy eyes flashing up at her grandmother's sharp words.

"It is fine, Grandmama, Wulfhall is fairly small but very pretty. Much like Hever. Oh, and you remember, Lady Ughtred. She was one of my greatest supporters, alongside her husband. Well she is actually a Seymour herself and now Lord Anthony has passed away, she is living at Wulfhall. And Lady Margery is kind, so kind to me. It's like she had never heard about my reputation".

Agnes laughed, a jolting and shocking sound that was unusual for the countess.

"Margery Wentworth has always been too simple to be anything but kind. Annie, you know kindness is weakness. I love you, my darling but stop being so foolish. The Seymours are not your friends".

Anne's retort was interrupted by a meek knock on the door and a small and awkwardly skinny adolescent entering. She curtsied lowly, her face downcast, hidden by her loose golden hair.

"Annie, meet your cousin, Katherine Howard. Katherine, this is the Marquess of Pembroke and mother of England's heir"

Katherine wrinkled her freckled nose at her grandmother before turning to Anne.

"Kitty please. Katherine is such a boring name".

Agnes gestured for Kitty to join them at the table, her eyes following Kitty's every move. She was aware of Kitty's naivety and her complete lack of ability to look into the future and although she had been at Whitehall, she had heard the whispers of Kitty's activities. Mannox, of course, had been heavily punished for ruining the young girl and tainting her worthiness but Agnes knew the damn child was so desperate for love that she would jump right into the hands of the next man that showed her a slither of attention. For that reason alone, she needed Kitty out of Norfolk House and Wulfhall was perfect with how rural it was.

"Lovely to meet you Kitty. My dear cousin, Madge, will be leaving my household very soon in order to wed. As such, I have a position open. I will pay you a fair amount, although I expect some to be saved away towards your future. I will also pay your dowry should you choose to marry while in my service. I currently reside in Wulfhall, but I will hopefully be travelling a lot between Hatfield and Pembroke too".

Kitty nodded eagerly, bouncing excitedly in her chair. Her blue eyes looked at her older cousin and she felt her chest swell with hope. The marquess seemed very kind, her dark eyes were open, and she reached her ivory hand out and took Kitty's thin one. Kitty couldn't wait to be away from Lambert, to be away from the older girls who taunted her and called her names, to be away from Mannox's roaming hands. She couldn't wait to be free.

 **XX**

 **6** **th** **August 1536, Hatfield Palace, Hertfordshire,**

Mary's blue eyes bore into the men in front of her as she regarded them, stood as regally as she was able to. She felt shaky, having chosen to miss breakfast in favour of praying, but she was excited. She couldn't wait to be escorted back to court. She knew her father would reinstate her and welcome her into his arms after he had divorced that witch. Now he was no longer tied to the concubine, Mary would be a Princess once more. She could even forgive the fact her father allowed Elizabeth to remain a princess so long as he loved her again. She waited for their bows of respect before she realised that none of them intended on giving her the respect she was owed.

"Lady Mary" began the Duke of Norfolk, unrolling his large parchment. Mary felt the bile rise in her throat as she recognised the Oath of Submission in his large hands.

"Princess, your Grace. It's Princess Mary".

The Duke of Norfolk's face curled up into some sort of smug smirk and Mary realised the gentlemen behind him were laughing at her. Her resolve wavered slightly as she looked upon the group of…thugs.

"Lady Mary. You are the King's bastard and you are lucky that he is acknowledging you at all. Your kind father wishes to offer you the opportunity to join Princess Elizabeth at court for her birthday in September. However, you are required to sign the oath before you will be welcomed back".

Mary felt her face drain of colour, her thin fingers found the old rosary around her neck and worried it.

"You are mistaken to come here. I shall never sign that. It is a blasphemous piece of parchment and everyone knows it. My mother was the King's rightful wife and I am the King's heir", her voice rang out clearly as she glared at the men before her.

The Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Howard's smile grew wolfish as his eyes devoured the thin woman in front of him. He stepped forwards, his hand twisting in her brown hair and pulling it hard as he snarled in her ear, "You are a foolish girl. If you weren't the king's bastard, then I would strike your pretty little head against the wall until it was as soft as a boiled apple. Now how's that, Lady Mary".

Mary's eyes filled with tears at his nasty words, she could ignore his painful hands bruising her scalp, but she was terrified that no one stepped forwards to help her. Had her father sent them to hurt her?

"Robert, Roland, she is not to leave this room until she signs that oath. Do what you need to so that she signs it, or we shall face the King's displeasure. Just leave her face pretty".

"No, No, No, you cannot do this to me. I am the daughter of King Henry VIII and Queen Catherine Of Aragon. I am a princess, you cannot lay your hands on me", her voice sounded strangled now as she backed away from the men, horror striking her as her back hit the hard wall. The door closed behind Thomas Howard and she heard the lock ring out. Tears rolled down her face as Robert approached her, grabbing her arm tightly and dragging her to the floor.

The Duke Of Norfolk sighed heavily as he placed the key into his pouch as he stared out of the stain glass window. He was glad now he had asked Baroness Bryan to take Princess Elizabeth, his niece, into the gardens. The screams and shaky sobs that came from Lady Mary's rooms were horrific and Thomas almost turned around to tell them to stop. He pulled his heavy fur cape around him and pulled out his flash of whiskey, taking a deep gulp of it, to steady himself. The King expected results and he didn't care how they got them and it was Thomas who would be punished if she did not submit. The screeches grew louder and louder before finally, he heard the girl cry out.

"Please, please, stop. I will sign the oath, I will sign it!"

 **XX**

 **10** **th** **August 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

Anne stood in the large front garden of the manor, her dark eyes flicking to the dusty path every now and then, desperately waiting to hear the sound of hooves. Her three ladies stood behind her, dressed neatly, in their matching service gowns. Kitty was bouncing (again), a large beam on her skinny face as she held a crown of flowers that she had spent the morning weaving together.

The sound of hooves clattering along the stone path made them all startle. Anne quickly smoothed down her silk green gown and adjusted the pearl 'B' necklace that adorned her slender neck. The large carriage drew to a stop before the manor and Anne waited impatiently for her daughter to exit. But to her shock, she saw two familiar faces instead.

"George!" Anne shrieked as she rushed forwards and threw her arms around her younger brother, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh George, I have missed you so much. How have I lived these months without you" she whispered into his ear, as he pulled his arms around her tightly.

He smiled warmly at his older sister, cupping her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Annie, you just missed having a better dancer than you around. After all, how is it any fun if you have zero challenge?"

Anne swatted her brother before directing him to greet hello to her ladies, with an extra whisper about Kitty being their cousin. She turned towards her sister-in-law, pulling her into a hug.

"Jane, I have dearly missed your company".

"And I yours. George has been driving me crazy. How on earth did you put up with him all the time. I have almost smothered him three times already and if he says one more thing about the bloody reformation, then I'll…"

"You'll what, sweetheart. I'll have you know Martin Luther is a very…"

George was cut off by Jane hitting him on the head with her purse. He rubbed his head, feeling sorry for himself, before sticking his tongue out at his wife and darting behind Kitty, much to Kitty's amusement.

"What are you two doing here?" questioned Madge, laughing at George's antics.

"Well you know, we missed Anne and we missed our darling niece so Jane, here, sent a long letter to the Peacock and somehow persuaded him to allow us to accompany our darling niece to see her mother".

Jane shrugged her shoulder inelegantly, before opening the large door of the carriage to reveal a small, red-headed toddler.

"Mama" called Elizabeth, as she tumbled from the steps and ran towards her mother.

"Oh Elizabeth, my own heart" smiled Anne, cradling her daughter. She could hear Baroness Bryan scolding Elizabeth in the background for not acting like a princess but secretly Anne was ever so pleased she had just called her Mama.

"Elizabeth, I have some surprises for you, but first shall we meet your new step-Grandmother and Aunt?".

The toddler nodded solemnly, resting her head on Anne's shoulder, her chubby fingers fiddling with the pearls around her mother's neck.

 **XX**

 _Notes: Disclaimer – I do not own British History, Showtime's The Tudors or Michael Hirst's ideas._

 _The right answer of my little competition was indeed Katherine Howard. A big well done to BrujaBlanca88, QueenAnneTudor and gogomohamad229. The winner has received a PM so please check your inbox. If I don't receive a reply, the choice will be shifted down to the next person in line._

 _Thank you so much for all the followers and to everyone who has favourited this story. A massive thank you to all my reviewers. You are all absolutely fabulous._

 _BrujaBlanca88 – Thank you for reviewing. You are correct, the new lady was indeed Katherine Howard. And I hope you enjoy this new update._

 _QueenAnneTudor – Thank you for reviewing. The new lady was Katherine Howard so well done there!_

 _Gogomohamad229 – Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. And well done on your correct answer._

 _Unique16- Unfortunately the lady-in-waiting was not Anne Stafford, the Duke of Buckingham's sister but good guess. Thank you for reviewing._

 _Jen – So good to have a name from you! As always, you post such lovely and thoughtful reviews to read. Jane Seymour will be a major player in this story, so hopefully people will begin to like her more. Henry, unfortunately, is a difficult character to write with his mood swings, his complete faith in him having the power and his unresolved issues. Add in a head injury and he makes an interesting character. Perhaps a pregnancy from Jane may soften him but I do not believe he ever truly loved her. I'm so glad you are enjoying the Dowager, Agnes. She is awesome to write (and reminds me of the Queen of Thorns in Game of Thrones). I can promise Edward will feature in the next chapter (as I'm missing him) and I can promise the two will certainly be noticed at court. The idea of incorporating religion will not be for a while yet, I think Edward has to get used to her presence first, but it is coming and you will get credit for it. Thank you so much for your lovely review._

 _Guest – Only time will tell if Anne Boleyn will fall pregnant. If she does, I wonder how Edward will take to the news. Thank you for reviewing._

 **Keep your eyes peeled as next chapter will have a riddle and if you get the right answer, you will be offered a fun opportunity.**

 _Jack and John Roberts are characters entirely of my own making, any resembled based on anyone or anything else is purely coincidental._

 _Tea wasn't popularised in England until the 1660s by Charles II's wife, Catherine de Braganza. I decided to use it in this because I love tea myself and I always offer it when hosting._

 _Mary Tudor was threatened by her father's privy council, headed by The Duke Of Norfolk, and containing members such as Robert Ratcliffe (The Duke Of Sussex) and Roland Lee (the Bishop of Chester) on the 15_ _th_ _June 1536. On the 22_ _nd_ _June 1536, Mary signed her submission, indicating that she saw her mother's marriage to her father as 'incestuous' and that she accepted her position as bastard, as well as her father's role as supreme head of the church. In my story, I have pushed back the confrontation to August as I wanted Mary to see that Anne had no influence on her father's behaviour and that Jane was not the saviour she so had desired._


	6. Hurt

**Hallelujah**

' _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt'_

 _Hurt by Johnny Cash (Cover of Hurt by Nine Inch Nails)_

 **22** **nd** **August 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

The bile rose up her throat again, burning its way up. She pressed her sweaty face against the cold porcelain of the chamber pot as she retched. She hated being sick, her stomach curling in agony as it cramped. She couldn't understand why she was still sick, despite not having any food in her. She couldn't even manage plain bread this morning.

Kitty sat beside her, her eyes widen and worried. It was still early, perhaps 3 or 4 in morning as the sun had only just began to rise, lightening the blue skies slowly. She dabbed at her mistress' head carefully with a damp cloth. She had yet to wake either Madge or Nan, but she had woken immediately at the sound of her mistress' vomiting. Nervousness coiled in her chest, what if her cousin was ill? Kitty knew the summer brought many diseases like the Sweat or malaria, and if something happened to the Marquess, Kitty would return to Norfolk House…return to Mannox.

"Cousin, perhaps I should wake Lady Nan or Lady Madge?" Kitty whispered, pushing her cousin's dark hair from her flustered face.

Anne shook her head, carefully laying on the stone floor, pressing her flushed skin against it, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't talk, her throat was screaming in agony.

Kitty's hands shook as she lay the damp cloth against her mistress' skin, before picking up the large bowl on the chest of drawers. Tiptoeing out of the large chamber, she made her way down to the kitchen to get fresh cold water for her mistress. She hoped someone had collected it from the well last night, so she didn't have to go outside while it was still a little dark. Sighing with relief when she saw a large basin filled with water, she carefully refilled the bowl. Setting it down on the table, she went over to the fruit bowl, selecting out the juiciest apple she could find, hoping to tempt Anne to eat.

"Mistress Howard, what on earth are you doing up at this time?" questioned Margery, weariness evident on her aging face. Her shawl was wrapped tightly around her frame as her blue eyes regarded the young girl in front of her.

"Ma'am", started Kitty, curtsying quickly to the lady of the house, her face flushed red when she thought about the noise she must have been making if it woke Lady Seymour. Hopefully it hadn't woken anyone else, especially the Princess.

"Lady Anne is not very well. I don't know what to do. She told me not to wake Nan or Madge…Mistress Shelton".

Margery's eyebrows furrowed at Kitty's words, it would not do for Edward's wife to fall ill while at Wulfhall. Especially with Princess Elizabeth and Lord Rochford in the manor. She quietly followed Kitty up to Anne's chambers, entering to see her daughter-in-law curled up and sobbing on the floor. She rushed over, carefully pulling Anne into her arms.

 **XX**

 **22** **nd** **August 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

Dark weary eyes regarded the tall and dark physician in front of her, black bruise-like smudges under her eyes. Her throat burnt as she swallowed heavily, her cheeks flushed. Margery sat next to her, having not left her side since finding her this morning.

"She's being sick still, doctor. She's hot and feverish. I'm worried that she isn't taking in any sustenance. She will not end have sips of honeyed wine", Margery's voice was high and nervous, her ringed fingers splaying against her daughter-in-law's head.

The hooded eyes of the physician stared at Anne, taking in her sunken eyes and cracked lips.

"The lady is dehydrated, we shall have to get her to take some liquid. Fresh milk will be soothing for her throat" he commanded Nan, who stood by the door.

His rough fingers probed her warm skin, pressing hard as he felt along the veins of her wrist.

"How long have you been feeling sick, Ma'am" he asked, gruffly in a heavy accent, setting out his equipment, before picking up his shiny scalpel and rubbing alcohol over it.

"What are you doing?" asked Margery, horrified that he was putting alcohol over the blade.

"Cleaning it. It's a technique I learnt when studying before I was cast out of Granada".

His black eyes stared at the two women in front of him, waiting for their protests of being treated by a man of Islamic faith. Neither one spoke, to his surprise, and the raven-haired lady merely pulled up the sleeve of her nightgown. He pressed the knife against her pale arm and drew the blade across her skin quickly, catching the blood in a small wooden bowl.

"We shall first bleed out the illness in your blood and then I shall clean the wound with some alcohol again before stitching it back together with some thread. It will probably scar but better the badness is out. I will then ask you some questions on your lifestyle and finally I shall leave you with a tincture to settle your stomach" he murmured, pressing hard against the vein to encourage the blood flow.

"What is your diet made up of?" he questioned, moving away from his patient and bringing the bowl of blood to the window. He stared at the crimson liquid, jotting down a few notes in his leather-bound book, not caring one bit about the ink smudging across his fingers.

Anne raised an eyebrow at his question, before her voice croaked out, "Meat, bread, fish and fruit mainly".

He scrawled some more notes into his journal, ignoring the scowl on his patient's thin face.

"Have you thought about introducing vegetables into your diet, my Lady?".

Margery's voice injected this time, "vegetables! Only the poor eat vegetables!".

The Moor chuckled at that, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement as he looked at the wrinkled noses in front of him.

"Vegetables are very good for your diet and can stop many illness".

Anne nodded, before accepting a sip of the milk that Nan had brought to her.

"When was your last cycle?".

Anne paused then, her mind whirling as she tried to think back. She could scarcely remember, bile rose again in her throat. She couldn't be, could she? That would be a cruel twist of fate. God would not be so cruel as to make her carry her enemy's child.

"…I…It was…May. May the 3rd… but I cannot be with child" she stuttered, her mind going back to how poorly she had been with Elizabeth. She had been so sick that Henry had even resorted to begging for her life over than of their baby's.

"May I?" he asked softly, a small ribbon in his hands.

At her nod of consent, he pulled the ribbon taunt across her stomach, counting little marks on the material. He smiled softly, kindly even.

"My Lady, I do believe you are pregnant. Perhaps fourteen weeks or so. You will be due in February. Your sickness should subside around sixteen weeks but in the meantime, I will prepare you some tinctures to drink to alleviate your nausea and I will make you a salve for your stomach".

Tears spilt from her dark eyes as she drew her knees up, sobs tearing from her throat, getting progressively louder.

"My Lady", the Physician queried, his tone confused, and his brow wrinkled. He gently took her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her thin hand. His dark eyes drifted to the older woman beside her who was worrying her rosary.

"I…I…cannot bear to be pregnant again" she sobbed hysterically, her hand clutching his.

"I cannot. I cannot…" she hiccupped, her mouth biting down on her cracked lips, drawing blood.

"I miscarried my last two pregnancies, and I cannot go through that again".

Doctor González sighed, his face becoming sympathetic as he let the woman cry.

"My lady, I cannot promise that you will not lose this child. Only God can make a promise like that. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you. We can draw up a special diet for you to follow and I can make special elixirs for you to drink daily to strengthen the child. We can also have weekly visits to put your mind at rest".

Her teary eyes stared at him, astonishment shining through them, "but I will be attending court again in September…unless you would come with me…I will pay you well".

He nodded at her, "my Lady, it would be my pleasure to help you"

 **XX**

 **23** **rd** **August 1536, Wulfhall, Great Bedwyn, Wiltshire,**

Princess Elizabeth loved her mother's new manor. It was a beautiful manor and she had a lovely bedroom, right next to her Mama's. Every morning, her uncle, George, brought new flowers to put on her vanity and her new aunt, Lizzie (who shared the same name as her) and new grandmother were ever so kind. Aunt Lizzie had brought her a rocking horse and her new grandmother, Nana Margery, had taken her to the market to pick out new ribbons for her hair.

Elizabeth wished she could stay here forever, enjoying the gardens with her mama. But today, Mama was in bed. Uncle George said Mama was tired and she was to spend the day with Uncle George and Aunt Jane. She trudged alongside her Uncle and Aunt, gripping their hands tightly as she yawned _(who knew walking could be so tiring),_ watching as the grass stained the bottom of her yellow gown. Her red hair was wild and loose, her Uncle proclaiming that he was unable to plait hair and refusing Aunt Jane's offer to do it, stating that some weird man, Martin Luther, believed in freedom for all and that it included hair. Aunt Jane had thrown a book at Uncle George then, but the smile on her face and the gentle kiss she had given her husband proved that she was not really annoyed with him.

"Lizabeth, we're here!" enthused Uncle George, his dark eyes twinkling as he pushed open the large wooden gate. Elizabeth's little red brows shot up in surprise as she took in the fluffy little goats before her.

"Oh, they are babies" she grinned, running over to them and petting them carefully.

Aunt Jane smiled at her niece's glee, her hand sliding into George's and squeezing it gently.

"Lizabeth will be okay, George" she whispered to him, resting her head on his arm.

"I hope so, Jane, I really hope so. However, you heard what Baroness Bryan said. The King hasn't visited his daughter since April and he also hasn't been providing for her as he should. Anne has been paying for everything; all her clothes, all her toys, all her lessons. I just know it's that shrew's doing" he mumbled at her, trying to keep his voice down so Elizabeth didn't hear their conversation.

"When we go back to court, we'll work our way up again George. We'll get rid of Lady Jane Seymour and we'll make sure everything goes back to normal" she reassured her husband.

He nodded at her, before rushing over to Elizabeth, who was trying to ride a goat.

"No, no, no, Princess. The goats are not for riding. We have brought some bottles though, so we can feed them" he laughed, pulling the almost three-year-old off of the little grey goat.

The three of them spent the whole afternoon feeding the goats, and George was happy to see a smile on his niece's face, although there was a small stab to his heart when he looked at Jane and thought of what their children would have been like.

 **XX**

 **25** **th** **August 1536, The Stafford Household, Chebsey, Staffordshire,**

Mary's eyes widen as she re-read the parchment in her trembling hands. She could not believe she had received a letter from her sister, having not heard from her since she had sent Mary a golden cup to help with their finances. She knew her sister was no longer Queen, she had heard the proclamation that a Seymour was now Queen, but Anne's letter truly updated her. She could scarcely believe that the King would be cruel enough to marry her to Lord Edward Seymour, the brother of the woman who had taken her place. But as she cast her thoughts back on her painful past, she remembered how loving he had been in the beginning and then how cold he had been once he had grown tired of her.

The letter bore countless apologises and Mary could see that the ink was smeared from the drops of tears. The letter even bore news of her eldest children, who she had been banned from taking with her to Chebsey, when news of her re-marriage had emerged.

Her darling son, Harry, was ten years old now and, according to Anne and his tutor, Nicholas Bourbon, Harry was an intelligent and happy child who excelled in politics and philosophy. And darling Cathy was twelve and doing well, living with her grandmother at Hever.

Tears rolled down her face, she had thought about her children daily since she had been banished from court, but the King, Cromwell and her father had all ignored letters from her.

"Who's that from?" questioned her husband, his face and hands muddied from his gardening. He kicked off his leather boots, the cat in the corner startling at the sudden noise and running off with a hiss.

"It's a letter from my sister, Will…She sends news of my children and she has also apologised and asked that I join her retinue at court as one of her ladies, and that you are welcome too" Mary murmured, still surprised.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, coming up behind Mary and drawing his arms around her, placing his hands on her flat stomach.

She shrugged, her brown hair falling loose from her coif.

"Mary, it's okay if you want to" he mumbled, kissing her head.

"I just miss her, that's all. Anne, George and I were inseparable for a long time" she whispered, a tear tracking down her cheek.

"Well, then, write back to her. Tell her the Stafford will be happy to see her".

At Mary's wide smile, Will knew he had said the right thing, despite being apprehensive. Mary's happiness was all he had ever wanted.

"I love you, Mary"

 **XX**

 **26** **th** **August 1536, The Palace of Whitehall, London,**

 _Lord Seymour,_

 _I write to you with news. I will be arriving at court on the 5_ _th_ _September with Princess Elizabeth. My brother, Lord Rochford, and his wife will be accompany us, as well as your sister, Lady Ughtred. My ladies will include Mistress Seville and Mistress Howard. Another lady, my niece – Catherine Carey - will be joining my household on the 16_ _th_ _._

 _I will also require a separate room to be made ready for my personal physician, Doctor González. Your mother informed me that you have received a larger set of rooms where there will be space for my household to stay with us._

 _Your mother had also told me I must inform you that I am with child. Doctor González has suggested the birth will occur in February. He is to be in my household until I give birth and will be the one attending the delivery._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Anne._

Edward's shaking hands traced the calligraphy of Anne's writing, his eyes wide with shock. He knew the babe wasn't the King's as they had to wait for her to bleed before they had married. He couldn't believe that she had fallen pregnant so quickly. If the physician's dates were correct, she would have conceived very close to their wedding night. He should've known she was fertile, she had fallen pregnant with the Princess immediately and even in her subsequent pregnancies, she had fallen swiftly, only to lose them.

He could not be a father, he knew nothing of parenting. He hadn't even seen his stepchild, the Princess. He had never been around young children, choosing to avoid his siblings in favour of studying. _She could be lying to get out of having to lay with me again_ , he thought to himself. His mind swirled with images of a small babe with dark hair and blue eyes before he pushed them away in irritation. She may not even carry the child to term, she had suffered two miscarriages. _The Princess was born healthy though,_ he reminded himself.

He knew he needed to inform the King before his wife's arrival, Anne's pregnancy would be unwelcome news to the royal couple, especially as Jane was yet to conceive. The King was growing in anger towards her, after all, Queen Catherine had produced a child (although not a living one) within the first year of marriage and Anne had birthed Princess Elizabeth within 9 months of their marriage. Jane was in a precarious position and Edward knew she would take his wife's pregnancy to heart.

Steeling himself, he tossed the parchment onto the large bed and strode towards the King's private quarters, hoping to God that the King didn't kill the messenger.

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _Rubbing alcohol can be used as a form of sterilisation and can be effective in cleaning skin. According to APIC (Association for Professionals in Infection Control and Epidemiology), ethyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol are not effective in sterilizing instruments because they lack sporicidal activity and can't penetrate protein-rich materials. Isopropyl alcohol also lacks the ability to kill hydrophilic viruses. For these reasons, alcohol is classified as an intermediate level disinfectant. Alcohol, however, is far more effective than using nothing, hence why Doctor González uses it._

 _The Moors were more advanced in their use of medicine than the English doctors so that's why Doctor González knows to use an antiseptic when treating Anne. European medicine benefited from the knowledge and experience of Muslim and Jewish physicians in Spain and Sicily in many ways. Muslim medical science contributed knowledge of sedatives, the use of antiseptics to clean wounds, and use of sutures made of gut and silk thread to close wounds. Techniques for curing disease with drugs, for assisting childbirth, setting bones and curing eye and skin diseases, as well as knowledge of contagious diseases, were just a few contributions._

 _The rich in the 1500s ate a lot of meat and fish, along with bread and fruits such as apples, plums, cherries, etc. Bananas and other exotic fruits were not brought to England until later. Only the poor ate vegetables, as it was deemed 'dirty' due to them growing in the ground. Honey was used to sweeten things, not sugar so their teeth were actually healthier than previously thought (although not as good as today). Water was unsanitary, so wine, beer or ale would be drunk by all, including children. Milk was also popular. The Spanish moors were more educated in terms of dietary health and often used vegetables in their diet too._

 _William Stafford, although an Essex landowner, was originally from Chebsey in Staffordshire so that is where I chose for Mary Boleyn and her family to live._

 _I hope you liked this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. George and Jane Boleyn are two of my favourite characters to write, and I hope I portrayed Anne's anxiety over her pregnancy well. Next chapter, we will see some more Edward Seymour, we will see Jane Seymour as Queen and Anne heads to court._

 _Thank you all so much for favouriting this story, for following this story and for reviewing. I appreciate every one of you!_

 _Child Of Dreams – We will find out Henry's reaction to Thomas Howard's means of persuasion next chapter. Although you may have a higher opinion of Henry than I do (especially as what Howard said to Mary I is historically accurate, eek!). Thank you for reviewing._

 _QueenAnneTudor – We will be seeing Anne at court next time, and she may run into Mary. Only time will tell if Mary will be able to see her father for who he is. Although she may not forgive Jane for not speaking up about her position. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reviewing._

 _Gogomohamad229 – Hope this update quenched your desire for an update. Thank you for reviewing x_

 _I know I was going to do a riddle but then I discovered I was awful at writing riddles, so I have decided to ask a question. To win this, you need to write the next line of the poem, the name of the poem and the poet who wrote it, without googling (put your answer into a review). I will only be able to accept answers from those with accounts as I will need to message you to offer you the prize so look out for a private message!_

 _Here we go:_

' _ **When her loose gown from her shoulders did fall,**_

 _ **And she me caught in her arms long and small;'**_


	7. In My Veins

**Hallelujah**

'Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste'

In My Veins by Andrew Belle, featuring Erin McCarley

 **1** **st** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London**

Edward watched nervously as the King paced around the throne room, his brow furrowed. His nerves had failed him when he had attempted to go to the King's private chambers to inform him of his wife's pregnancy. He knew he had to inform the King now as his wife was due to arrive at court this afternoon with the Princess. Bile rose in Edward's throat as he considered how the King would react to this most unwelcome piece of news. He just prayed the King would not take out his displeasure on Edward, himself.

"Lord Seymour, you may inform me of whatever it is that you have burdened yourself with" Henry smiled, although his wolfish smile pierced Edward.

The tone of his voice made it apparent that he was in an amicable mood and all Edward could do was pray he remained so. The sharp eyes of the monarch flickered around the growing crowd before falling on his brother-in-law once more, noting the nervous bob of his laryngeal prominence. For a man who prided himself on being calm and collective, Edward knew the King was a predator and all predators could find weaknesses in their prey.

"I…My wife is expecting. The infant will be born sometime in February according to her physician".

Henry stopped pacing, staring at the man in front of him, waves of anger rolling off him. His fist clenched tightly, the veins protruding from the back of his hand as if protesting at the words Edward spoke. Red bloomed across his ruddy cheeks, but Edward could not tell if that was from embarrassment or anger.

"Anne…Lady Seymour is with child?" Henry questioned, his throat tight. He could feel his hands itching to wrap around that smug bastard's throat, but he restrained himself, dampening his temper as he remembered the courtiers surrounding them. The tinge of crimson sat slapped across his cheeks still. The embarrassment of his Queen not being pregnant yet but his ex-wife, who he had divorced for her inability to produce a son, had fallen pregnant immediately stung his pride.

"Yes, your Majesty. She is around five months or so" he murmured, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Congratulations, dear brother" smiled Henry, drawing his very shocked brother-in-law into an embrace, listening closely to the stunned mumbling of the courtiers.

"I can scarcely wait to meet a dear niece or nephew. I do hope I will be considered as a Godfather…But of course, it all depends on whether she carries to term. We all know that Lady Seymour struggles to birth live children. Such as shame for her".

At his cruel words, Edward stiffened, biting his tongue hard to remind the King that Anne has borne him a living daughter. Bowing deeply and nodding his response, he fled toward the courtyard to await the arrival of his wife and stepchild.

 **XX**

 **1** **st** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London**

Dark stormy eyes stared apprehensively at the large foreboding palace looming ahead, her slim fingers playing with the red curls that belonged to her daughter. A watery smile spread across her porcelain smile as she glanced into the worried eyes of her brother. Although she was hesitant to admit it, she was terrified to be back at the court, to hear the whispers…to see Henry again. Hampton Court brought back memories of Henry and her decorating the palace, getting their initials carved in stone and planning the gardens for their children to play with. With a shiver, she remembered Wolsey and how much he had adored Hampton Court…his death was something she now regretted.

"Annie, it will be okay. I promise. This time we will all stand together" he gestured around at the sleeping ladies around him. Anne smiled at her dear friends and family, before reaching out and squeezing her brother's hand.

"I know, Georgie. We can survive anything, as long as we are together".

The large carriage rolled to a stop in front of the ominous palace, drawing a heavy sigh from Anne. The door opened with a loud creak and she was offered a hand to get down with. Accepting the hand, she smiled gratefully, carefully lifting her heavy skirts to make sure she didn't trip and stepped out of the crowded carriage.

Edward's steel eyes appraised his wife. It had been four months since he had last seen her, and she had changed. Country life had obviously suited her as she had regained the weight she had lost after her last miscarriage, leaving her slender but no longer gaunt. Her long dark hair was loose, bouncing around her waist with her every moment, a small jewelled ferronnière adorning her curls. Her cheeks had gained a beautiful rosy colour and her eyes were as enchanting as ever. She wore a tight teal blue gown, French in fashion, and Edward could see the beginnings of a small bump under her bodice.

"Wife" he greeted her, courteously but cold.

Regardless of how beautiful she was, Edward knew she was a danger to his family's ambitions, and their child had built a ticking bomb for his sister, Jane. Anne nodded sharply at Edward, her hand resting on her bump as she regarded him suspiciously.

Almost as if he had sensed her unasked question, he responded quickly, "I am greeting you because it is a duty a man should do for his wife. I also wanted to meet my stepdaughter for the first time without the rest of the courtiers observing".

George stepped out of the carriage, carrying a yawning toddler. Edward recognised the girl instantly. It was his stepdaughter, the Princess Elizabeth. Her red hair curling around her little chubby face, giving her the impression of the cherubs Edward had seen painted onto the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel by Michelangelo. The princess was dressed in a gold gown, ornamented with pearls, obviously designed by her mother. As her uncle placed her gently on the cobbled stone, her dark eyes -so like her mother's- flickered to Edward with a curiosity burning within, before she regally extended her hand. Amusement flashed in Edward's steel blue eyes, the princess had obviously inherited her parents' pride, before he bowed lowly, brushing a kiss against her hand.

"Your highness, I am your stepfather, Lord Edward Seymour".

The princess' lips quirked into a tight smile as she regarded the tall man in front of her before replying in her lilting tone, "You are not very smiley, are you?".

Anne stifled a laugh at her daughter's words, but George actually laughed out loud, replying "Well she has you figured out".

Edward glared at his brother in law, before procuring a bag of boiled sweets from his pocket and offering them to the Princess. He needed the Princess to like him, after all she was heir to the throne at the moment and if Jane failed to give the King a son, Elizabeth would be Queen and he needed to ensure she loved him as a father figure, or at least felt loyal to him. The little girl peered into the brown bag, selecting a red one -her favourite colour- and offering Edward a small smile. The smile certainly felt like a victory to Edward.

 **XX**

 **2** **nd** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London**

The King had allowed Anne a day to unpack, get settled and sort Elizabeth out for her announcement to court and her meeting with her new stepmother. Anne had carefully coached Elizabeth with her brother, George, and her sister-in-law, Jane's help. She could not risk Elizabeth saying something rude to Henry's whore, it would not do for Elizabeth to fall from favour, especially as the Lady Mary would be anxious to take her place.

She smoothed her daughter's red curls gently, placing a delicate silver tiara upon her small head. She had carefully chosen Elizabeth's silver gown to match her father's opulent outfit, having bribed Henry's servant to find out what colour he was wearing. Edward had mentioned his sister had planned to wear purple, no doubt to lord the fact she was queen over Anne. Anne prided herself on always being one step ahead and had chosen to wear a silver gown with blue accents to match her daughter and her ex husband and show the courtiers who was the 'true' royal family of England. No doubt Edward would be furious with her, but Anne knew it was worth it just to see Jane Seymour's wretched face fall.

A rapid knock at the chamber's door reminded Anne that they needed to go and fast, in order not to snub the King. She opened the door to find her husband and watched his emotionless mask crack as he stared at her choice of outfit and the way it showcased her bump. Anger flashed in his eyes, but Anne merely raised an eyebrow, taking Elizabeth's hand and walking towards the throne room. George and Jane Boleyn walked behind them, chatting animatedly to each other. Kitty, Madge and Lizzie following her, dressed in matching livery of Maide's Blush. Edward scowled, knowing that Lizzie joining Anne would upset Jane further and that the group would look like a Boleyn stronghold, but he hurried ahead, gripping Anne's arm tightly, his mood as black as his clothes.

The heralds sounded loudly, the proclaimer announcing the arrival of the group.

"Her royal highness, the heir of England, the Princess Elizabeth accompanied by her mother, Lady Anne, the Marquess of Pembroke and Lady Anne's husband, the Lord Edward Seymour. Followed by Viscount and Viscountess Rochford, Lord and Lady George and Jane Boleyn. Accompanied by Lady Anne's ladies-in-waiting; Lady Elizabeth Seymour, Lady Nan Seville and Lady Katherine Howard".

Edward's heart sank as he heard the room fall silent as they entered, he hated all their watchful gazes on them. The King and his Queen sat on the thrones and Edward saw his sister's face fall. It became apparent that the King had not informed Jane of Anne's pregnancy, perhaps seeking to humiliate her. The King's eyes appraised Anne, caressing her bump before his attention fell to his daughter.

"Oh Elizabeth" he smiled at his daughter, admiring how similar to him she looked, only her eyes belonged to her mother.

The princess curtsied deeply to the King, as commanded to do so earlier, and eagerly ran up to her father, allowing him to sweep her up and relishing in his cuddle.

"Your Majesty", the rest of the party paying their respect.

Anne was pleased that Henry was still playing the doting father to their child, but she couldn't help but notice he hadn't introduced his wench to their daughter.

"Lady Anne, I am pleased to see you back at court and looking so well. Perhaps my wife will be looking as well as you soon".

Edward did not hear Anne's slick response, all he could see was the flicker of desire in the King's eyes as he looked at the woman he had so carelessly discarded… _but she had captivated him for 11 years…_ he reminded himself... _I should not underestimate him._

 **XX**

 **6** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

"You need to keep your wife under control" spat John, his sharp tone directed at his son, glaring at Edward for his wife's actions.

"She can't exactly refuse the King, can she?" hissed Edward, snapping his book shut and slamming it down on the oak table.

"You can ban her from going on walks with him. Tell her that she needs to rest for the babe's sake. Can't you see how my husband looks at her?" Jane's voice dropped to a whisper, as a tear fell down her pale cheek.

She was scared, so scared that Henry would discard her in favour of taking Anne as a mistress. She had heard of mistresses wielding more power than Queen Consorts and she couldn't allow that to happen. When her spies had told her that her husband had asked the Marquess on walks to discuss their daughter's progress, Jane had seen danger. She knew that the Marquess still adored her ex-husband and Henry…well Henry liked the chase.

"I will ask her to remain indoors and I will remind her of the health of the child. But Jane, don't you understand, you are the one that needs to fall pregnant", Edward's chiding tone grated on Jane, who bit back angry tears.

His steel glare dared someone to argue against him but luckily, both his brother and father nodded, their annoyance turning to Jane.

"I'm trying! I have physicians visit me twice a week, a midwife in my household just in case I fall pregnant. I am forced to drink mule's urine and put dung on areas where it should never be. My sheets are checked daily! I don't know what else I can do. And it doesn't help that half he can't get it up…"

"Shush now Jane! Don't let anyone hear that" snapped her father in irritation, his hands itching to strike his insolent child.

Edward sighed heavily, he could swear he was surrounded by nitwits most of the time. It was a sorry turn of events when he could admit to himself that he would rather spend time with the arrogant and evangelical George Boleyn over his own family. His father was a bore who surely must get whiplash from his mood swings, Thomas was out for what he could get with no regard for anyone else, and Jane was a dolt. His eyes flickered to the windows of Jane's chambers, staring out into the beautiful gardens of Hampton. Even from here, he could seem the King limping along, following the red-haired child who was skipping along, that could only be Princess Elizabeth. By his side, Edward recognised the mass of curls that had been woven into a bun. _My wife_ , anger bit at him as he watched Anne guide the King around.

"If only we could send the bastard away, the King would lose the validity to talk to the whore. He knows he can't be seen favouring her so once the bastard is away, he would be forced to stop following her around and go back to Jane" murmured John, scratching at his beard.

"I presume you are talking about the Princess, my stepchild" retorted Edward, in irritation.

"Ed, you know she isn't really anything to you. It's not like she is actually a part of your family. You were forced to marry her mother in order to neutralise the threat. The whore would stab you in the back at the first moment. We need your loyalty, Edward" spat Thomas, glaring at his older brother.

Edward thought back to what he knew of the King and Anne's relationship; the brazen kisses, the public displays of affection, the way the King had paraded around Elizabeth after her birth even though she was only a daughter. He thought about Jane's tale of the Volta, the all-consuming need they had for each other and the way Anne cried herself to sleep over Henry each night. Edward may not be an emotional man, he was cold and saw little use for love other than the use of it to control others, but he knew Anne loved Henry…still.

"You have my loyalty".

 **XX**

 **6** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Anne was all red cheeks and bright smiles; the walk had been successful in pointing out to Henry that Elizabeth needed his attention far more than he had been giving. He had also promised to reinstate the money to pay for her (easing Anne's finances) and to hire a French speaking tutor (a man of Anne's suggestion) called Jean Belmain, to cultivate Elizabeth's love of languages and her natural talent in linguistics. All she needed now, was to convince Henry to look in to betrothals. Anne needed to make sure Elizabeth was secure and safe, particularly now she was pregnant. Childbirth mortality rates were high, and she couldn't risk leaving Elizabeth open to the abuses of the Seymours.

She swept into her rooms, having returned Elizabeth to the royal nursery, her ladies excitedly bouncing behind her. She pulled off her leather boots, slipping her feet into the delicate silk shoes used for inside.

"I want your ladies to leave…now".

The voice was raspy and holding back anger. Anne's dark eyes lifted in shock before falling upon her husband's figure by the bureau. She could see the veins sitting proudly against his clenched fist. His mouth was pinched as he turned to glare at the women before him.

"GET OUT" he shouted, kicking the wooden stool over and letting it clatter to the floor. The ladies tittered around behind Anne, although he could see the younger one…Kitty looked close to tears.

"It's okay, please go and enjoy the sun while its still here. Autumn will be coming soon, and we shall not be able to enjoy the weather as much. I will be fine" Anne smiled reassuringly, shooing them out before rounding on her husband, "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your wife, not your servant. And in case you forgot I am your social superior" she hissed at him, ripping off her silk gloves.

"You shame me, you shame our marriage and you shame yourself, walking around with him like you are his whore".

"Shame this marriage! This is a marriage I did not want! I care not if I shame you".

Edward's eyes flashed, fury burning behind them, "it would serve you well to remember that the Seymours are rising stars and you are the disgraced, discarded wife of the man you fawn over".

"I do not fawn over him, I was merely talking to him about our daughter. Must I remind you, Henry is the King and I cannot refuse him when I am in a precarious situation as it is".

"He wants you. Can you not see that? You are wearing a gift from him…I know how his courtships start" his cold fingers probed at the ermine trimmed red cloak she wore. He knew the King would have given it to her, as even for a Marquess, ermine was excessive. She deflated, swiftly undoing the cape and allowing it to pool to the floor.

"It was a gift…I still love him…but I know he destroys everything he touches. I would not go back to him. He destroyed me" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her rosy cheek.

At the sight of her watery eyes, Edward's anger disappeared as though a bucket of ice had been poured over him. He gently wiped away the droplet with his thumb. Her dark eyes connected with his before she rose onto her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss against his thin lips. Shock clouded any misgivings Edward had, as he stared back at her angular face, taking in her sharp cheekbones, the dark lashes that brushed against her cheeks as she blinked, the small smattering of freckles on her nose that he had never noticed. His mouth crashed onto hers, nipping at her lips and feeling her press against him, the small bump between them. He pushed her backwards, letting her feel gently onto the bed, before pushing her skirts up around her narrow hips. Kissing her made him dizzy as though she was the sun that dazzled him. He ground against her, eager to untie his breeches and push into her.

"Please" she moaned, her swift hands unlacing him and guiding his erect cock into her. He hissed as he pushed in, feeling her tight walls squeeze around him. He thrusted into her, littering her chest and neck with love bites.

"Oh god, Anne…" he sighed, pushing into her harder and faster than before. Her leg wrapped themselves around him, allowing him to delve deeper still.

"Oh fuck, I'm not going to last" his words came out in between heavy pants, as he wrapped one hand in her long hair and used the other to play with her, coaxing her into an orgasm.

They both came together, him spilling inside her clenching walls, her with a soft sigh. Unlike all the times before, he didn't jump off of her immediately. Instead he shifted so she was more comfortable, keeping himself inside her. He pressed an unsure kiss to her forehead, only to hear her chuckle.

"You can kiss me properly, you know".

He nodded his assent at her, kissing her softly.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe some day we can be happy together" she whispered, allowing him to bury his head into her neck.

He groaned as he felt himself soften to the point and sliding out. His lips quirked into what Anne thought was a quick smile. She hoped that this would change things between them, make him care for her more. Although she loved Henry, and a part of her always would, she could hope that they could at least be kind to one another. At his sharp intake of breath, she sat quickly, worried about what was wrong.

"Anne, you're bleeding…"

Her eyes fell to the crimson liquid that was blooming across the cotton sheets, with horror.

"The baby" she whimpered.

A tear dropped down Edward's face as he stared at the blood gracing her thighs…

 _This is my fault…_

 **XX**

 _A man or women who wore purple clothes would be immediately recognised as a member of royalty. Gold, silver, crimson or scarlet, deep indigo blue, violet colours and even deep black and pure white colours were only worn by the highest nobility in the land._

 _Maide's Blush was a name for the colour 'blush pink' and I have chosen it to be the livery of Anne's ladies as Anne was known to like the colour pink._

 _Jean Belmain was Elizabeth's tutor who taught her French. I thought Anne would be rather enthusiastic about Elizabeth learning a language she too adored. I also thought it would fit in with Anne's desire to see her daughter betrothed._

 _I was unable to include everything I wanted this chapter so keep your eyes peeled for the chapter 8. It includes the introduction of two new ladies, Mary Tudor comes to court and Princess Elizabeth has her birthday._

 _ **Well done to**_ _ **A New Rose**_ _ **for winning the competition, please keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter for your prize! The Poem was 'They Flee From Me' by Thomas Wyatt and the next line was 'therewithall sweetly did me kiss'.**_

 _Gogomohamad229 – I hope this new update keeps you happy! Thank you for reviewing._

 _QueenAnneTudor – You may hate me now, especially with Anne's newest turn of bad luck. Margery is a lovely mother-in-law though, I agree. Thank you for reviewing._

 _Child Of Dreams – I ran out of time and energy to write Mary into this chapter and I didn't want to write her character half-heartedly. Mary will be in the next chapter and hopefully she will see her dad for who he is and learn to protect herself. Thank you for reviewing._

 _DMoravec0505 – Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last ones._

 _I love Kol Mikaelson – Thank you for reviewing. Jane is a complex character like the other wives. She has her faults as well as her virtues and I only hope I can portray both._

 _Sorry to leave you all on a cliff-hanger here. Has poor Anne lost her child? And will this change the relationship between Edward and Anne?_


	8. Under The Tongue

**Hallelujah**

' _Your love leaves me cold'_

 _Under The Tongue by Damien Rice_

 **Warning: Intimate examination, masturbation and voyeurism…**

 **6** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Tearful dark eyes, with bruise-like shadows smeared under them, observed the tall tanned Spaniard in front of her, watching as he carefully palpated her tender stomach. His hands were gentle but still she winced, her mind casting back to the bloodied sheets and her husband's terrified face. At the thought of Edward, a tear tracked down her thin face. Just when she thought they were making progress, she had to miscarry their baby.

"Ma'am, I must examine you intimately. Mistress Howard and Lady Boleyn will remain by your side to offer you support and to chaperone this medical inspection" the physician's gruff voice broke through Anne's thoughts.

She nodded at him, shuffling down the large bed and laying still. Jane Boleyn stood rigidly by the doctor as he washed in hands in an alcohol solution, her eyes staring at the wall in front of her, pink tinging her cheeks. Little Kitty, kind as she was, sat by Anne's side, her tiny hand holding Anne's as she whispered cheery gossip to her cousin about other courtiers. Anne tensed as she felt Doctor González' prodding fingers enter her, cringing, at the sting of the alcohol on her sore muscles. He felt around gently, murmuring to himself in Spanish, before withdrawing his fingers.

"Ma'am, I do not think you lost the baby. I think the bleeding was merely from overstimulation to a sensitive cervix. I would advise you to refrain from sexual intercourse for six weeks… I would also suggest that you rest often and eat well. My daughter is here with me at court. I have taught her many things about anatomy, she is a quick learner and very skilled with…women's issues. I can arrange for her to join your retinue until you give birth and she can administer my elixirs to you and take care of your general health. I, of course, will still do weekly appointments with you", his hooded eyes stared at the lady before him, noting the gleeful smile that spread across her angular face.

"Of course, Doctor González, your daughter will be most welcome in my household. Please do inform my husband that our child is healthy", she grinned at him, her slender hand cupping her small bump, tears of happiness rolling down her face.

 **XX**

 **7** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London**

Elizabeth was excited. Today was an important day, today she turned three. Three was an odd number, she was too big to be carried around by her ladies and too big to call her governess 'Muggie' anymore but too small to be allowed to attend the magnificent feasts that her father held. Baroness Bryan had told her that three was an important number for her mother had gotten her a special present, but Baroness Bryan had not told Elizabeth what it was. Which was very unfair as Elizabeth was a Princess and Princesses always got what they wanted. She skipped along the long corridor of her father's favourite residence, hopping over the slabs of stonework, laughing at the loud slap her satin slippers made as they hit the Reigate stone. She could not wait to see her whole family today and receive all her gifts. Baroness Bryan had told Elizabeth that her grandmother was travelling up from Hever to see her too.

She came to a halt outside the large doors, barring the entrance to the Throne Room. She held Baroness Bryan's hand tightly as she waited for her proclamation. At the sound of the herald's voice, Elizabeth step forwards, her dark eyes searching around the chamber of courtiers for people she recognised. She could see Uncle George and Aunt Jane standing by the large fireplace, smiling kindly at her, she gave them a beam back before her eyes continued searching. Grandmother and Grandfather Boleyn, Grandmother Agnes and Uncle Norfolk were gathered by the right-hand side of the group, appraising the Princess with pride. Frantic and excited waving drew Elizabeth's attention to her cousin, Kitty, who was with Elizabeth's step-aunt, Lizzie Seymour and Lady Nan. Her mother sat on a chair, pale and tired but beaming with pride at her daughter. As much as Elizabeth wanted, she knew she could not go straight to her mother. She had to greet her father, the King, first and show him her good manners.

"Bonjour votre majesté" greeted Elizabeth, remembering the small bits of French her mother had taught her.

"Non, mon père, ma belle princesse. Je me demande quel jour il est?" Henry smiled indulgently to his fair daughter, pleased at her intelligence.

"C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai trois ans. Je suis très excite", Elizabeth preened under the applause of her father and his court, her face flushing pink. Her dark eyes looked to her mother for approval, pleased to see her nod.

"My beautiful princess, we wish you a very happy birthday. I will take you to get your gift later, my darling".

Elizabeth grinned toothily, her dark eyes wide with excitement. At her father's dismissing nod, she curtsied first to him and then to his wife before walking over to her mother, careful to carry herself regally. Her mother looked poorly but her thin lips cracked into a large smile as she encircled her daughter, kissing her red curls.

"Lizabeth, this is for you" she whispered, handing over a carefully wrapped parcel. The toddler ripped into the present eagerly, squealing with delight as she saw beautiful gowns of gold and blue and purple. She threw her arms around her mother, thanking her profusely.

"That's not all, Lizabeth. I have ordered a new doll for you and it will be in your rooms when you return to the nursery. But this is my friend, Jean Belmain. Now that you are three and a big girl, Monsieur Belmain will be tutoring you in French. Now run along my darling and allow everyone else to wish you a happy birthday".

 **XX**

 **8** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Kitty was bored, so very bored. Anne had dismissed them, stating that she wished to be with her brother and sister-in-law, telling them to go and have fun. Lizzie had been beckoned into a family meeting. Kitty did not envy her there, Thomas Seymour was certainly not a nice person to be around, his eyes reminded her of Mannox. Nan had chosen to go into the town herself to pick up some vegetables for Anne.

She sighed heavily, drifting along the long hallway, looking at all the old stuffy monarchs in the paintings. She couldn't understand why the sitters didn't smile for their portraits. She entered the large garden, smiling up at the bright sun, enjoying it while it lasted.

"Katherine Howard, please come over her!"

The sharp tone of her grandmother made Kitty jump as she twisted round to look behind her. Spotting her grandmother sitting erectly on a wooden bench, she scampered along quickly.

"Grandmother, Aunt" she greeted, curtsying carefully. Her soft eyes glanced at the two unknown individual standing by her family. One was a tall, brown haired male with gentle green eyes and the other was a willowy, pretty, brunette with a sharp nose.

"Katherine, it is lovely to see you again, my dear" smiled Elizabeth Boleyn, her Howard blonde hair hidden by her French hood.

"Yes, yes, Elizabeth. There is absolutely no need for this ridiculous small-talk. Thank goodness, George and Anne take after their father. He understands the need to be precise" scolded Agnes in irritation, scowling at her step-daughter.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, "Step-mother, there is no need to be so rude. I haven't seen Katherine since she was seven".

"It's okay, Aunt Elizabeth. How can I help you, Grandmother?" Kitty inquired, fiddling with the sleeve of her rose-pink gown, she hoped her grandmother didn't have a task that was too taxing.

"The girl over here" Agnes started, prodding her cane at the pretty brunette stood by her, "is your second cousin. Her name is also Catherine. Her father was William Carey, a favourite of his majesty".

"Catherine is the eldest child of my daughter, Mary. She will be entering our Anne's service on the 16th but we were hoping you could show her the ropes and become friends. You are close in age too, Cathy is thirteen too".

"Okay, that's fine. We shall be off then. I'm going to pick flowers for the Marquess to cheer her up".

"Oh, and Kitty, please take this boy with you. He's loitering around and blocking my breeze" snapped Agnes, waving the tall boy away.

Kitty laughed, gesturing for the boy to follow them as they walked through the grounds, before apologising for her grandmother.

"Sorry about my Grandmother, she is rather like those sea dogs you hear the sailors in the markets go on about. I'm Kitty, one of the Marquess' ladies, and you've obviously met Cathy. What's your name?"

He smiled wolfishly at her, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, "Tom…Tom Culpeper".

 **XX**

 **10** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

"Edward, have I upset you?"

The question shocked the tall man as his head shot out of his leather-bound bible, glancing at his wife in puzzlement.

"No, why? Have you done something that may upset me?".

Anne shook her head, her raven curls tumbling from its loose bun and falling round her shoulders, her slim fingers rubbing her stomach.

"Of course not. It's just that…well…you seem to be ignoring me".

His brow raised in question, as if it were protesting at her words. He snapped the book shut and regarded her heavy-lidded eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you, foolish wife"

"Yes, you are. I thought we were making progress before…"

"You mean before I almost killed our baby".

Anne sighed, her eyes downcast, focusing on the small stitching of the gown she was making for their baby.

"You didn't. It wasn't your fault".

"Wasn't my fault? Of course, it was. I let my stupid desire get the best of me. My mother had told me sex was to be abstained from during pregnancy and like a green boy, one look of you send me into a frenzy" he spat, red blooming across his sharp cheekbones.

"Edward, I wanted you just as much. I miss you"

"No, no, I will never again touch you".

"Oh Edward, don't be so dramat…OH" she gasped, clutching her stomach.

Edward jumped from his seat, fear bubbling in his stomach as he stared worriedly at his wife, trying to work out whether he should run for the physician.

"Edward, come here" she murmured, tears filling her eyes.

He crept towards her, heart pounding before she took his hand and placed it against her bump. He watched her face, confusion blurring his thoughts until he felt a small ripple against his palm. He jumped as he felt it again, his eyes shooting towards Anne's face which cracked into a bright smile.

"That's our baby. That's our little baby"

 **XX**

 **12** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Blue eyes glanced up at the foreboding palace in fear. She had never stayed at this one before. When she had been welcome at court, almost six years ago now, her father had favoured Greenwich or Whitehall. She looked up at the exquisite stonework, a carving catching her attention. An A and H intertwined, signifying the love between her father and his previous wife. The renovators had obviously missed this one.

She shivered, pulling her flimsy black cloak around her tightly, flinching at the way the rain bit at her ankles. The cloak, like everything else she owned, was old and much too small for her. Her gaze drifted back to the tall man behind her, noting the angry glare he gave her, and she reached for the heavy knocker on the door.

A single rap had the door pulling open sharply. In front of her was a wiry and calculating looking man with eyes as black as coal.

"Sir Francis" he greeted her chaperone first, a sly smile toying at the end of his lips. He allowed the man to storm past him, muttering about how irritating pretentious bastards were, before falling on the drenched young woman in front of him.

"Lady Mary, your father was so happy to hear that you were willing to sign the oath. His Majesty asked that you come to the throne room tomorrow and sign the oath. You will then be given your own lodging and new gowns, as well as becoming a respected lady to Queen Jane".

Mary nodded sorrowfully, following Cromwell. She felt like she was following the devil himself. No matter how much she wanted to, she would not allow any of them the privilege of seeing her cry. She was the daughter of Catherine, Queen of England, and she would make them remember that.

 **XX**

 **12** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Pale eyes watched the agitated man in front of her, picking at his food and throwing bits he didn't want to his hounds, Cut and Ball. She shook her head distastefully at his slobbering beasts, cutting into the chicken breast in front of her.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Princess and her mother" she began, carefully keeping her eyes from contacting his.

"The Princess is a credit to me. She is the cleverest, any man would wish for a girl like her. I was very sad to see her go back to Hatfield today, but court is no place for a child" he smiled at his wife, daring her to argue.

"Yes, the Princess is a lovely girl, your Majesty. I guess with the Princess back at Hatfield, you will no longer need to fraternise with the Marquess" she simpered, taking a sip from her red wine.

Henry's steel blue eyes sharply regarded his wife before he waspily responded, "the Marquess and I will need to talk about betrothals for our daughter. You cannot expect the Princess' mother to have no say in her child's future".

"Of course not, but now with the Lady Mary willing to sign the oath, perhaps we could look at a marriage for her. She is, after all, of an age to marry".

"Must I remind you of what almost became of my previous wife".

Jane shivered, shaking her head quickly. Everyone had heard the rumours that Anne Boleyn was going to be investigated for adultery against the King and even she knew that adultery was an act of treason. Anne had escaped the executioner's block when she had allowed Henry to divorce her and marry her off. She glanced back at her husband, noting the tell-tale angriness across his cheeks.

"Your Majesty…I must mention I am rather craving oranges" she murmured, watching him perk up from beneath her lashes.

He stood abruptly from the table before rushing to Jane's side, kneeling beside her.

"Oh Jane, you've made me so happy. When will we have our Edward?" he smiled.

She froze for a moment, fear coursing through her. What if the babe was a girl? Or worse, what if the babe was stillborn? She trembled before collecting herself.

"March…The babe is due in the Spring".

 **XX**

 **13** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

Anxiety sat in the pit of her stomach, twisting itself into knots. Cromwell, the snake, had not informed her that she would be required to sign the oath in front of the courtiers. She heard the herald announce her (well announce her incorrectly, for she was a Princess not a Lady). She took a deep breath, welcoming the fresh air, and squared her shoulders.

She entered the room gracefully, holding her head high. She was a Princess, the daughter Queen Catherine of Aragon, granddaughter of the Catholic Monarchs. She was twice as royal as anyone in the room, including her father. Although as she took in the fine dresses of the court ladies, a slight tinge of embarrassment stabbed at her. Mary knew how shabby she looked in her dour black gown that was two inches too short.

"Your Majesty" she curtsied deeply to the man she had once loved more than anything in the world.

"The Lady Mary is here today to sign the oath. We must credit his grace, the Duke of Norfolk for working the miracle" laughed Henry, letting the courtiers chuckle nervously.

Mary's blue eyes shot to the Duke. He was dressed finely in velvet robes, his mistress by his side. The old lady sat by him was his stepmother, the waspish Dowager Countess of Norfolk. She had been Mary's Godmother, but Anne was her granddaughter and well…loyalty meant a lot to the Howards. She spotted the sour face of Thomas Boleyn glaring at her, his wife stood beside him. Unlike Thomas Boleyn, Lady Boleyn's face was kind as she looked upon Mary. George Boleyn and his wife, Lady Jane were also present, much to Mary's annoyance. She had thought the Boleyn and Howard fraction had fallen but there were even more of them than before. She spotted two young girls of the fraction; one blonde and energetic, the other brunette and serious. She looked around for the woman who had taken everything from her, but she could not see her with her family.

Time passed by in a blur and then Mary realised it was time to sign. She itched with a desire to scream loudly "I AM THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF THE ENGLISH THRONE". But she kept quiet, the quill in her hand felt as though it was on fire. Chapuys had promised that the God and the Pope would forgive her for signing but Mary wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. Carefully, she signed the parchment, a single tear rolling down her pale face. As she looked up, she spotted Anne stood with Lord Seymour, her hand resting on her small bump. Yet Anne's face held no sign of glee at Mary's signing, only sadness.

"Lady Mary, welcome home" congratulated Cromwell, his smug smile directed at Mary. Mary glanced at all the familiar faces around her before looking towards the Queen who seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with Mary. _She is no friend of yours. You are all alone here._

 **XX**

 **16** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

His head was pounding as he entered the large chambers belonging to his household. Family meetings always drove him insane. Lizzie was lucky enough to be excluded from most for not being 'trustworthy'. Father had deemed her friendship with Anne a betrayal. He felt like he was banging his head against a wall the entire time. At least this time, Jane had announced that she was pregnant with what they all hoped was a boy. But then their father had reminded them that the courtiers would be watching both Anne and Jane carefully, making their pregnancies a competition.

He closed the door behind him, slipping off his boots and tossing his doublet onto the large chaise sitting in their outer chambers. He could hear the excited nattering of the little blonde Howard and the shushing of his sister, Lizzie. As he entered the room, he nodded at the maids milling around, offering them a tight smile. Kitty waved back happily, and Edward had to admit that the teenager was growing on him. Cathy was sitting by his sister, braiding Lizzie's blonde locks into a new fashion from 'Paris' and Nan was reading out loud from the Tyndale bible.

"Anne, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, observing his wife slouched over the bureau scribbling frantically.

"Calculations"

"Calculations of…" he sighed, irritated with her lack of explanation. He came up behind her, his eyes sweeping over her calligraphy.

"You want to fund schools…in Hever, Pembroke and Great Bedwyn?".

She nodded, glancing up at her husband's furrowed brows.

"Do not tell me it is a stupid idea Edward. The poor are having their monasteries closed. We both know that I am a reformer, but Cromwell is closing them without a thought towards what he is taking from them".

He nodded in understanding, drawing a chair up beside her.

"Yes, those monasteries provided hospitals and schools for the unfortunate. If we are closing their help down, then they will not want to convert to the true faith. They will see us as heretics taking away things that help them".

"You understand. When I told Cromwell, back when I was Queen, he said I was sticking my nose into things I did not comprehend but I do. We must show the poor that we mean to help them by turning them away from the corruption of the Catholic church. That's why I want to open three schools for boys. And then if they prove successful, I have plans to open one for intelligent females in Pembroke and fund a place for them to go for healthcare in Hever" she smiled brightly at Edward, her ink stained fingers dropping piles of parchment on his lap.

"Anne, I cannot contribute money, or I would, but I can use my influence in the reformation to get others to fund your project. We would also need to go to a printers to get them to spread word around. If it works out, we could show his Majesty that the money recouped from the monasteries could be put to better use than to fill the coffers of his men".

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Anne shoved the papers into the bureau. It would not do for Cromwell to discover her plans and muck around with them before she had a chance to put them into motion. With her husband's backing.

A petite lady entered the room, her gaze focusing on Anne. She curtsied carefully before introducing herself in a lilting voice.

"Your Grace, I am Bridget González. My father said you would be expecting me".

Anne observed the Spaniard in front of her. She was dressed simply in a country gown of cornflower blue. Her ebony hair was tied into a tight bun and her eyes were mesmerising; looking grey in some light but violet in another. A small beauty spot sat under her right eye.

"Yes, we were expecting you. You are very welcome, Lady Bridget. This is my husband, Lord Seymour and these are my ladies: Nan, Lizzie, Kitty and Cathy. They will make you feel very welcome".

At Bridget's confident smile, Anne felt assured that she was in good hands.

 **XX**

 **25** **th** **September 1536, Hampton Court Palace, London,**

It was the last day at Hampton before the court moved on its progress to Sudeley before settling at Whitehall before Christmas. Henry found himself in a joyful mood, life was treating him well. He had received a letter from Baroness Bryan stating how intelligent Elizabeth was and how well she was progressing in her French lessons already, Jane seemed to be happier of late too with her pregnancy. They were planning to announce it to the court on All Hallows Eve. Even his daughter, the Lady Mary was settling into her role as a maid of honour to Jane.

He was on his wife to Lord Seymour's chambers, wanting to make sure that the Marquess would follow them to Sudeley. He found himself missing her company since he had stopped seeing her once Elizabeth had returned to Hatfield. He planned to ask her to accompany on a slow wander around Hampton's gardens to discuss Elizabeth's possible betrothals. Although there was no need to get Elizabeth married off yet, especially with his son on the way, he just need an excuse to see Anne again. He found himself missing her more and more when confronted with Jane's meekness.

Arriving at the chambers he was surprised to see no guards outside until he realised they would be packing up the carriages with the Seymours' belongings. He pushed open the heavy oak door, noting the emptiness of the chambers. Henry reached the inner chambers of their bedroom and quietly opened the door. He noticed a large tin bath by the fireplace, ready for its occupant. His blue eyes darted round searching for Anne before falling on her.

He watched as she slipped the silk nightgown from her shoulders, revealing her beautiful ivory skin. At the sight of her perk breasts, he felt himself grow hard. He unlaced his breeches, gripping his hard cock and playing with himself. He watched as she delved into the hot bathtub, moaning as the water washed over her aches. He could remember her moans as he fucked her. At the memory, he felt himself spill into his hand.

God, he wanted her. No, he needed her. He would offer her the position of his mistress with the promise of legitimising any of their children. He would promise her the whole world if he meant he could be inside her one more time.

Besides he was a King. And Kings always get what they want.

 **XX**

 _I hope the wait was worth it. I'm sorry the update has taken so long but my life has been overtaken by assignments and fun with my toddler. So, this chapter has introduced some new characters (hello to_ _ **A New Rose**_ _'s character, Bridget), announced another pregnancy and we have seen the bonding between Edward and Anne (Thanks for the idea_ _ **Jen**_ _!), however Henry has decided he wants Anne again…and well a King always gets what he wants._

 _In 1889, William Stewart Halsted, the first chief of surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital, invented rubber gloves to prevent medical staff from developing dermatitis from surgical chemicals. In the Tudor times, there was not an understanding of bacteria or germs, so they would not have realised that regular handwashing and wearing protection prevented the transmission of disease. Doctor González is a physician trained in Granada by the Moors, he has a better understanding of illness than the typical English doctors, therefore he washes his hands with a solution of alcohol._

 _I will also say that in Islamic medicine, even in the medieval times, women were found to practise medicine. Due to religion, male doctors often were accompanied by females to protect and respect the wishes of the female patient. It was common practise for males to refer their female patients to female physicians. In comparison, women in Europe were not allowed to be involved with medicine. They could be 'midwives' but were not given any respect and often viewed with suspicion._

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I am not a native French speaker. I can speak basic A-Level French but no more than that, so I apologise for any mistakes.**_

' _Bonjour votre majesté.' – 'Bonjour Your Majesty'._

' _Non, mon père, ma belle princesse. Je me demande quel jour il est?' – 'No, Father to you, my beautiful princess. I wonder what day it is?'_

' _C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai trois ans. Je suis très excité.' – 'It's my birthday, I am three. I am very excited'._

 _A sea dog is a shark. Sharks were not named Sharks until 1569 by Sir John Hawkins, when he displayed one in London stating it was a "Sharke"._

 _Henry VIII had two hounds named Cut and Ball who liked to go missing A LOT. Henry often paid out large sums of 15 shillings (£225 now) to those who brought his beloved dogs home._

 _Mary Tudor's godparents were: The Countess Of Devon – Katherine of York, Lord Chancellor Thomas Wolsey and The Dowager Countess of Norfolk – Agnes Tilney-Howard._

 _Next Time: The Pilgrimage of Grace occurs and this will affect all of our main characters!_


End file.
